Transformers The Wolves
by Beecliffnchief
Summary: Deep in the Yukon forests in Canada lives two packs of Direwolves said to be extinct the two Packs of Decepticon and Autobot wolves are facing starvation, food is scarce and Optimus is trying to keep his starved pack alive with no help from the cons, expecting pups soon Optimus must choose to risk it all and go into human territory or get his starving pack to travel to food.
1. Chapter 1

wolf based tranformers, Movie verse but Arcee is Prime verse

"It must be Optimus and his back of hounds!" Megatron growled.

"Fresh blood" Knockout said sniffing the air.

"Autobots must have just found food" Starscream said.

"Well if they have food we must take it!" Megatron growled.

"So we are going to steal their kill?" breakdown asked scratching his ear lazily.

"Yes! we are starving and if they found what little food there is we must take it!" Megatron snareld at the giant lazy wolf.

"Ok ok!" Breakdown whimpered.

"I hope this deer will be enough for the pack" Optimus sighed as he helped the twins Ironhide and mirage carry the deer.

"It should be..." Sunstreaker uneasily said.

"it has to be..." Optimus sighed.

"Smell that!" Sideswipe asked dropping his half of the deer.

"Smells like..."

"Cons!" Sunstreaker growled looking over to a hill seeing Megatron and a few cons comming over a hill.

"No not now!" Ironhide panicked.

"They're comming to take our food and we have to feed the pack!" Optimus told the twins and Ironhide.

"So what are we going to do?" Sideswipe asked as the Decepticons closed in on them.

"Protect the food, we don't know when we will be able to get a meal big enough for the pack" Optimus growled.

"Jazz what are you doing?" Hound asked watching the silver wolf pounce.

"I'm tryin to catch this mouse" Jazz said pouncing.

"Why?" Hound continued to question.

"Cuase it's some sort of food" Jazz sighed pouncing again.

"...Jazz..." Hound sighed.

"Gotcha!" Jazz said finally killing the mouse.

"Finally got it huh?" Bluestreak laughed walking up to Hound.

"Yup" Jazz said walking towards a den.

"Hey where you going?" Blustreak asked watching Jazz head to the den.

"Im giving it to Elita she needs it" Jazz said going into the den.

Hound and Bluestreak nodded and watched Jazz go.

"Well the starvation isn't helping you are to weak your body isn't getting enough nutrition to produce pups..." Ratchet sighed to the pink and silver female.

"I'm sorry" Ratchet sympathetically said to Elita

"Thanks Ratchet..." Elita sighed giving Ratchets face a lick.

"Hey Elita!" Jazz greeted walking up to the female lying on the dirt.

"Hello Jazz" Elita smiled.

"Jazz what are you doing I'm giving Elita a check up" Ratchet growled to the younger wolf.

"Sorry..." Jazz whined flatening his ears.

"No it's ok Ratchet is done" Elita chuckled.

"Yeah yeah..." Ratchet sighed walking out of the den.

"I brought you some food!" Jazz wagged his tail dropping the mouse infront of Elita.

"Aw Jazz that's very thoughtful of you" Elita smiled licking the silver wolf in thanks.

"It's not much..." Jazz sighed flattening his ears and lowering his tail.

"Aw Jazz it's ok, food is scarce right now every little bit helps" Elita smiled.

"I hope Optimus the twins and Ironhide are doing better" Jazz sighed.

"Optimus how nice to see you and your mutts!" Megatron growled circling the four.

"Who are calling mutts you dogs!" The twins growled.

"Watch it or I'll rip you identical idiots apart!" Megatron snarled.

"Megatron leave!, this is not your territory!" Optimus growled.

"So what if theres food I'll cross any territory!" Megatron snarled looking the deer.

"No you wont!" Optimus growled jumping the the way of the deer.

"Optimus move out of the way and lower your tail!" Megatron growled.

"No Megatron take your pack of dogs and leave!" Optimus growled.

"We are not leaving untell we get that deer!" Megatron snareld pushing Optimus with his front paws.

"Starscream hold him down while me and Breakdown take the deer" Megatron ordered.

"Ah!" Starscream yelped in pain as Ironhide grabbed Starscream by the back of the neck pulling him to the ground.

"You will do nothing!" Ironhide snareld.

"Back off Megatron!" Sideswipe growled as Megatron walked up to him.

"No you!" Megatron snarled grabbing Sideswipe as Ironhide did with Starscream.

"Get off my brother!" Sunstreaker snarled jumping on Megatron bitting the fur off the cons back.

"Ah little!" Megatron snarled as Breakdown came to his rescue taking care of Sunstreaker.

"Get off fat ass!" Sunstreaker growled as Breakdown held him down.

Megatron laughed and let out a howl sending a signal.

"Ah!" Megatrron yelped as he was tore off the silver and red twin by Optimus.

"It's over Megatron!" Optimus snareld pining the grey and black leader.

"That's what you think Optimus" Megatron laughed as the site of many more Decepticon wolves apeared.

"Optimus!" Sunstreaker whined helping his twin up.

"Fall back!" Optimus growled turning to Megatron.

"Have fun finding food optimus, the only food you will find is in the human territory!" Megatron cackled taking the deer with his pack as Optimus the twins and Ironhide ran.

"Now what Optimus?" Sunstreaker ask as the walked through the forest.

"The Elk have migrated to far from the den and we are to weak to follow to were they have gone" Ironhide said.

"Optimus you are expecting pups to we need food" Ironhide said to Optimus.

"We will hunt whatever rabbits there are you three go ahead and start I'll go get more of us and check on Elita" Optimus told the old and two young wolves.

"Come on you two lets go" Ironhide sighed.

"How is she?" First aid asked Ratchet as he walked over to him.

"Still weak from hunger" Ratchet sighed.

"Poor Elita..." First aid sighed.

"Ratchet!" Optimus called running up to the medic.

"Optimus your back hows the hunting?" Ratchet asked turning to the blue and red wolf.

"Not good the cons attacked and took a deer we found, Ironhide and the twins are finding rabbits" Optimus pantted.

"Damn those cons" Ratchet growled.

"I came to get more of to hunt" Optimus told Ratchet.

"Oh I will go rally more for you Optimus" First aid said trotting off.

"Thank you"

"So how's Elita?" Optimus asked Ratchet.

"Optimus she is weak from starvation..." Ratchet sighed.

"I know...so that means she can't produce any pups?" Optimus asked.

"No...well I mean she is pregnant but if she will be lucky she will get one pup" Ratchet said in a little happier tone.

"When do you think she will give birth?" Optimus asked.

"Any day Optimus" Ratchet smile turned to a sad one.

"Ok Optimus ready when you are!" Jazz said walking up with Mirage,Arcee, Bluestreak, Tracks, Hound, and Nightbeat.

"Alright move out!" Optimus commanded running off with the crew of hunters.


	2. Time!

"Please Primus let them find food" Ratchet sighed watching the eight run into the forest.

"R...r..Ratchet I heard Optimus was he just here?" Elita asked weakly crawling out of the den.

"Elita you shouldn't be up!" Ratchet growled rushing over to the weak pregnant female.

"Oh Ratchet you worry to much" Elita sighed lying at the door of the den.

"Maybe but I care" Ratchet said grooming giving the female caring licks.

"So where's Optimus?" Elita asked looking around.

"He came to get more hunters, the cons attacked him the twins and Ironhide" Ratchet said.

"Are they ok!" Elita panicked getting up.

"Elita careful!" Ratchet panicked helping the pink and silver female lay down.

"Ah!" Elita yiped getting a sharp pain.

"Elita are you ok!" Ratchet asked nudging her with his snout.

"Mmhmm" Elita whined.

"Ok back into the den" Ratchet said guiding the female into the den.

"Ow!" Elita whimpered laying in the middle of the den.

"What's wrong?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know I'm getting strange pains" Elita whined breathing heavily.

"Primus...you're in labour!" Ratchet yelped.

"First aid Wheeljack signal Twilight and Dusk!" Ratchet ordered sticking his head out of the den.

"Aaaaaooooooo!" Wheeljack and First aid both howled for the raven and eagle.

"You called?" The majestic eagle landed.

"Dusk at your service" the noble raven landed beside the eagle.

"Find Optimus and tell him it's time!" Ratchet said to the raptor and scavenger.

"Time!, time for what?" Twilight asked ready to take off.

"Time to get a sundial ha ha ha!" Dusk joked.

"Elita is in labour! now go!" Ratchet snarled.

"Sure thing Ratchet be back in a few" Dusk said taking off with Twilight.

"Sideswipe?" Sunstreaker whined licking his weak twins wounds.

"He needs to rest and get medical atention" Arcee said walking over to the twins.

"Optimus!" Arcee called walking over with the injured silver and red twin.

"Yes Arcee" Optimus answered watching Arcee and the yellow and silver twin trot over to him with the silver and red twin trailing weakly behind.

"Sideswipe needs medical attention" Arcee told the leader.

"Yes he does Sunstreaker Arcee take him back to see Ratchet" Optimus agreed.

"Optimus...no...you need help finding food" Sideswipe whined in pain.

"My young friend you are very thoughtful, you need to heal your wounds please go back we have enough help" Optimus reasured as he licked Sideswiped wound.

"If you say so big guy" Sideswipe smiled following Arcee and Sunstreaker back to the den.

"Where are those mutts" Dusk sighed flying with Twilight.

"I don't know look for them" Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Hey am I an eagle?, I don't have the eagle eyes here" Dusk said.

"Fine you fly lower in the trees I'll see if I can see him from up here" Twilight sighed.

"Will do!" Dusk said soaring down into the thick forest.

"Wheeljack!" Arcee called running up to the white red green wolf.

"Arcee what is it you're supposed to be hunting" Wheeljack said greeting the female.

"Sideswipes hurt he needs medical atention where's Ratchet?" Sunstreaker asked walking over with Sideswipe.

"He's in Optimus and Elita's den, Elita's in labour"

"WHAT!" All three shouted.

"Yeah we sent Dusk and Twilight out to retrieve Optimus" Wheeljack said happily.

"Someone need medical attention?" First aid asked walking over.

"Yes Sideswipe" Sunstreaker pointed.

"Oooh that's one good bite Megatron has" First aid said looking at the wound on the back of Sideswipes neck.

"There you are!" Dusk cawed finding Optimus flying out of the trees to notify Twilight.

"Found him" Dusk said flying back down.

"Wha?" Optimus lifted his head hearing a familiar screetch and caw from above.

"Optimus!" Twilight and Dusk both dived for the red and Blue wolf.

"Aaaah!" Optimus quickly ducked holding his paws ontop of his head.

"What's going on?" Ironhide and Bluestreak asked as Nightbeat and Mirage, Jazz, Tracks and Hound walked over with them.

"It's time!" Twilight and Dusk bothe said excitedly waddling over to the alpha male.

"Time?" All of the wolves tilted their heads.

"Time Elita!" Dusk and Twilight shouted.

"Elita?...time...OH TIME!" Optimus ran jumping over the birds running back to the den.

"Optimus!" Ironhide called running with the pack after the leader.

"Elita's in labour mutts!" Dusk finally said flying dodging branches.

"Ooooh!" All of the nodded.

"They should be here by now!" Ratchet growled pacing outside the den.

"Ratchet don't stress I'm sure they'll get here" The twins smiled.

"Unless the cons got em" Sunstreaker and Sideswipe shrugged.

"Prowl!" Ratchet growled.

"Twins shut up!" Prowl growled.

"Where are the..."

"Aaaaaaaooooooo!" Howls filled their ears as Optimus and six others jumped over to them.

"Come on Optimus quickly" Ratchet said guiding the leader into the den.

"Elita..." Optimus sighed happily walking over to the female in labour.

"Just in time" Elita smiled giving Optimus a kiss.

"This is sooo awesome can't wait for pups!" Sideswipe Sunstreaker Mirage and Jazz jumped and wagged their tails playfully bowing.

"Now now boys settle down...remember Elita is not to well we will be lucky if one makes it" Hound reminded the excited young adults.

"We know..." All four sighed settling down.

Hour and a half later

Four small little lifeless bodies were brought out by Ratchet.

"Take these to the memorial grounds" Ratchet told his team of medics and scientists.

"How is she?" Jazz asked bowing his head mournfully.

"She's still in labour" Ratchet said.

"Still!" The twins gasped.

"She's having a difficult time" Ratchet sighed walking back into the den.

"Back...anything new?" Wheeljack asked walking over with the team.

"Not tha we know of" Twilight sighed hanging her head low.

Just the Ratchet came out holding a tiny little yellow pup with a black stripe on each side, it softly whined and yawned wanting its mothers milk.

"It's alive!" The pack cheered happily.

"Tiny little thing isn't he?" Arcee cooed giving the pup a sniff.

"Never seen a pup so small" Hound smiled.

"He's the runt of the little, I don't understand how he is the one to survive but it dosen't matter how as long as he is" Ratchet said taking the pup to his mother nd father.

The small pup whined and yiped finding his mothers warm milk.

"Oh Optimus he's beautiful" Elita smiled rubbing her head on Optimus's chin.

"He is... you did it" Optimus sighed licking Elita's head.

"We did it" Elita said licking Optimus's snout.

"Yes" Optimus sighed as he watched his new son snuggle up against Elitas stomach getting the mothers warmth lulling himself to sleep.

"Optimus let's let these two rest" Ratchet said happily to the new father.

"Love you" Optimus gave one last loving lick as Elita yawned.

"Love you..." Elita sighe falling asleep.

"Optimus congradulations!" The pack greeted with wagging tail and happy barks caws screaches and nudges.

"Thank you all of you" Optimus smiled at his pack proud to be a father.

"Come on Optimus Elita is going to need food lets go hunt" Ironhide informed the leader.

"I just hope we can find food" Optimus sighed following the large black wolf.


	3. What a rush!

"Optimus what are you doing!" Tracks panicked running through tall grass to get to the leader.

"Thinking..." Optimus sighed to the blue yellow and red wolf.

"Well you can't think here!, it's the border of human territory!" Tracks said to the leader.

"I know..." Optimus sighed looking through the barbwire fence.

"Your not thinking about...are you?" Tracks whined looking in the field of cattle.

"It would be a full meal for the pack..." Optimus said pacing around the fence looking for away in.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what the hell are you doing here!" Ironhide growled jumping infront of Optimus

"Ironhide... I..."

"You nothing!, you are a father now and risking your life is not on the list of fatherly things!" Ironhide growled backing Optimus up into the pine forest.

"Then we have to travel to the herds" Optimus growled back.

"Optimus that's crazy, too far our pack is to weak for that much travel and what about your pup he's to new to even walk he's taking his first breaths and..."

"We hunt what little scraps we can then, and travel when my pup is old enough to walk" Optimus said walking into the shadowy bushes.

"...Guess all we can do is hope the travel will work" Ironhide sighed to Tracks.

"...It will work...I hope" Tracks sighed following Ironhide.

Nor did they know a pair of red glowing eyes were watching from the shadows of the trees.

Howls growls and cold chills filled the air echoing off the damp dark crevasse.

"Great deer that was a good one" Knockout smiled licking his chops.

"Yeah well savior it, that might be the last good meal you'll get for a while" Starscream told the medic.

"You stole it off the Autobots, to bad they didn't get any of it!" Shockwave cackled chewing on a bone.

"Yes and that will make Optimus and his weak pack of dogs perish!" Megatron growled happily taking the bone from Shockwave.

"Hey..." Shockwave whined.

"Those stupid Autobots prance around in the forest like a bunch of deer living near the border of the humans what idiots!" Megatron cackled snapping the bone in his jaws.

"Soundwave!" A voice cawed flying and landing on the silver and black wolf.

"Those snivelling cowards can't defeat us and soon we will take their territory and rule the land!" Megatron howled.

"Lord Megatron I have news from laserbeak" Soundwave said walking over with a Raven on his back to the dark leader.

"Well Soundwave report!" Megatron ordered.

"The Autobots have travel plans...and Optimus has a new pup..." Soundwave reported.

"What! a new pup!, how that stupid mate of his is to weak to have pups how can this be!" Megatron snareld.

"How are they going to travel with a new born pup?" Knockout wondered.

"They're waiting tell the pup is of age" Laserbeak said.

"good luck by the time it is of age the runt will have died" Megatron gowled.

Autobot den

"Found few rabbits Optimus but it's a start" Hound sighed dropping a rabbit infront of the leader.

"It's a start alright" Tracks sighed also dropping a rabbit.

"We keep searching" Ironhide said dropping about four rabbits.

"Yes keep up te good hunting you are doing well" Optimus proudly praised his warriors.

"Optimus Optimus!" A howl came from behind them.

"Arcee yes what is it?" Optimus asked the excited young female.

"The boys, the boys have found a small deer herd just in the valley near the tall pines" Arcee panted.

"Excelent!, Ironhide Hound, Tracks follow Arcee I will be with you shortly don't start with out me!" Optimus ordered with joy.

"Yes sir!" All four ran off through the thick forest.

"Good" Optimus smiled grabbing a couple rabbits and quickly scooting into the den.

"Optimus shh... they're still resting" Ratchet said peeking his head in the den.

Optimus nodded and placed the rabbits down next to his mate giving her a loving kiss and his pup warm carring kisses, and quickly returned to the surfface.

"Don't worry Optimus they are safe, now run along" Ratchet smiled at the proud father.

"Thank you old friend" Optimus smiled running into the thick woods.

"When's Optimus going to get I can't wait any longer" Sideswipe whined impatiently.

"Yeah know kidden I don't know how much longer I can hold my chill" Jazz whined overlooking the herd near the lake bed.

"Shh! they'll hear you don't give away our position!" Ironhide and hound growled at the young wolves.

"Sorry...they just look so tasty" Sideswipe drooled.

"Eeew Sideswipe you're drooling" Sunstreaker whined whiping the drool off his foot.

"Oh quit your whining, Optimus is well on his way I just saw him" Dusk said landing beside the impatient young wolves.

"Oh really well he better come quickly I suddenly have a craving for turkey!" Sunstreaker said snapping his jaws infront of the raven.

"Ha ha very funny I'm a raven" Dusk sarcastically laughed backing away from the jaws.

"Ok I'm here sorry for the wait!" Otimus came jumping over a bush.

"Finally good timing the youngins are getting antsy" Dusk said ruffling his feathers.

"sorry... shall we start" Optimus laughed.

"Yes!"

"Ok we need a good meal for pur pack, so spread the heard find a sick, old or injured buck" Optimus commanded taking the lead as they ran through tall green lush grass charging the small herd of deer.

"Got it!" they all answered howling loudly howling the hunting howl.

The herds ears all perked and turned to see the pack of nine charging at them, Disk soared above the herd helping to seek the old or weak of the herd he relied on the pack of Autobot wolves for food eating their scraps they left for him, Dusk loved the Autobots dearly they mean the world to him and Twilight though he pittys his brother Laserbeak for joining thoughs ruthless Decepticon wolves.

"Optimus!... Autobots! Look look!" Dusk cawed soaring down to Optimus.

"Yes Dusk what is it?" Optimus asked looking into the blue sky to see the pitch black raven.

"There's a old buck straying from the herd near the back to the left, chew on that one" Dusk informed.

"Thank you Dusk" Optimus thanked running in the direction the raven told him.

"Just doing what I can pal" Dusk said soaring back up into the sky.

"Autobots lets bring this one down!" Optimus commanded giving chase to the buck the raven detected.

The buck was now getting chased down by nine snarling starving wolves their white fangs glistened in the sunlight as the closed in on the old buck that tried to kick and thrash but had no succes as two young identical wolves grabbed hold of its ankles snapping the bones in their jaws, the buck screamed in fear and pain as a young navy blue and pink female grabbed onto another leg as a silver young wolf did the same with another soon one other young red and black wolf grabbed hold of the bucks chest and stomach area, the buck continued to cry as a Blue yellow and red wolf charged helping the red and black young wolf rip the bucks blood shed chest, Hound and Ironhide the oldest of the group helped Jazz and Arcee snap the bucks legs while the buck continued to struggle it turned to see a snarling red and blue wolf opening its jaws for the final blow.

SNAP! went the bucks neck in the primes jaws.

"Good work Autobots" Optimus praised pulling his bloody fangs out of the bucks neck.

"Well done indeed" Dusk said landing on the buck.

"Thank you for your help Dusk" Optimus praised his feathery friend.

"No problem anything for the pack" Dusk smiled.

"Lets take our meal home" Optimus said to his hunters that smiled and licked their bloody chops.

"Wooohooo what a rush!, can't remember the last time we had a good hunt like that" Sideswipe cheered rolling in the lush grass.

"I know right!" Sunstreaker playfully barked wreslting his twin in the blood stained grass.

"Alright you two come on help carry this thing" Optimus chuckled at the two young adults.

"Can't wait for the pack to feast on this guy" Dusk smiled flapping just above the carcass the wolves carried.

"I know it's gonna be awesome!" Jazz yiped.

"Excellent work Arcee and the boys, your tracking skills are getting very good" Optimus praised the young wolves.

"Thanks Optimus" All five wagged their tails proudly.

"How are you two doing?" Ratchet asked softly as he walked into the den.

"We are doing wonderful, thank you Ratchet" Elita sighed with a smile.

"That's good" Ratvhet sighed taking a seat resting his old bones.

"Hey Ratchet who brought the rabbits was it you?" Elita asked.

"No it wasnt me..." Ratchet said.

"Jazz?" Elita continued to guess.

"Nope it was Optimus" Ratchet told the female.

"Optimus so thoughtful and caring... did he eat anything?" Elita smiled.

"No... he ran off with Ironhide, Tracks, Hound, and Arcee, the boys and her got the trail of a small deer herd" Ratchet explained.

"I hope they get something and he eats" Elita sighed looking to her small sleeping newborn.

"Aaaaaoooo!" as if on que the howls of the hunting team and leader came along with the scent of fresh blood.

"Oh their back" Ratchet said perking his ears.

"Smells like they got something" Elita smiled wagging her tail.

"yes it does, Optimus will bring you some shortly" Ratchet said leaving the den.

"Hear that sweetie your daddy cought a big deer" Elita cooed grooming the tiny sleeping pup.

"Optimus well done on the hunt this a great meal" Prowl praised the leader.

"Thank you but the pack and the boys did most of the work" Optimus told the white and black wolf.

"Well then good job boys good to know you're good for something" Prowl teased.

"Hey!" The twins growled ripping of a chunk of meat.

hour later

"Well look at that there's enough for a couple more days" Ratchet sighed with a full belly.

"yes...there...is!" Opimus agreed ripping off a chunk of juicy meat and bone.

"Taking that to my sis?" Arcee chuckled watching Optimus stumble from the pull.

"Yes I am" Optimus smiled to the young female.

"Cool can I come" Arcee asked wagging her tail wanting to see her new nephew.

"Yes Arcee you may" Optimus chuckled taking the meat to his den, followed by the navy blue and pink female.


	4. He bit my ear off!

"I hope this fills you up" Optimus smiled placing the meat and bone infront of his mate.

"Of course it will thank you" Elita gave Optimus a lick in thanks.

"Hey Elita"Arcee said entering the den as Optimus walked behind his mate to sit.

"Hello Arcee" Elita smiled to her little sister.

"Hows the pup?" Arcee asked fixing her look on the tiny pup curled up in Elitas fur.

"He's doing well, he's very vocal" Elita chuckled.

"Going to be a little chatter box" Optimus sighed happily.

"Got any names for the little guy?" Arcee asked sitting down in the dirt and dead grass.

"No..." Elita and Optimus looked at eachother.

"Hmmm thought of anything yet?" Arcee asked.

"No.."

"Ha were you gonna call him pup for the rest of his life" The twins joked from the den door.

"Get out of here!" Arcee growled turning to see the twins heads.

"What jus wanna see the new pup" Sideswipe whimpered.

"Come on in boys..." Optimus sighed squeezing into a tight corner.

"Sweet!" The twins barked happily crawling in the den sitting beside Arcee.

"..." Arcee growled at the two males that sat happily beside her.

"Aaaw look at the little guy sooo cute puppy" Sunstreaker cooed.

"Yes he is" Arcee sighed with adoration.

"Can't wait to play with this pup"

"Teach him stuff n everything!"

"Don't you mean your pranks?" Prowl corrected peeking his head in the den.

"Let me guess... came to see the pup?" Optimus sighed.

"Yes... but looks like you have enough guests" Prowl laughed.

"Just wait three weeks and the pup will be up and about" Elita said to the four.

"Ok..." All four whined leaving the couple alone with their newborn.

"That pups so cute" Sunstreaker said walking out the den.

"Yeah, he looks like a little Bumblebee" Sideswipe chuckled following his twin.

"Bumblebee..." Optimus said to himself.

The small yellow and black pup whimpered and squirmed feeling a cold nose nudging him.

"What should we name him?" Elita asked watching Optimus sniff his son curiously.

"...I don't know...I like Bumblebee" Optimus told his mate in a soft tone.

"Bumblebee..." Elita thought out loud.

"You don't like it do you?..." Optimus asked flattening his ears against his head.

"I love it!, Our little Bumblebee..." Elita said giving Optimus kisses.

3 weeks later with less and less food.

"Alright little Bumblebee ready to take your first steps?" Optimus cooed placing his pup just out side the den door.

"He hasn't yet?" Hound asked walking over.

"No he hasnt, he's to little so I thought I'd wait another week" Optimus said to the old green and yellow wolf.

"Well he is the runt so I understand" Hound nodded watching Bumblebee sniff the air.

"Ma?" Bumblebee yiped looking up at Optimus.

"No she went out with Aunty Arcee and Uncle Ironhide" Optimus smiled grooming his 3 week old pup.

"Ah pa!" Bumblebee giggled pawing at the gentle muzzle.

"Alright you, ready?" Optimus cooed putting Bumblebee on his wobbly paws.

"Oof!" Bumblebee whimpered falling onto the cold dirt ground.

"Oooh...you ok?" Optimus asked.

"Owie..." Bumblebee growled rubbing his head.

"Try again" Optimus ecouraged giving Bumblebee a nudge with his snout.

"Ok pa" Bumblebee yiped getting back up and putting out one front paw.

"That's it little one!" Optimus cheered as Bumblebee toddled around taking a couple stumbles but getting back up.

"Wook at me pa!" Bumblebee giggled bouncing around.

"Yeah look at you go!" Optimus playfully cooed.

"Ha ha!" Bumblebee giggled rolling in the dirt everything he saw was wierd and new to him.

"Aw look at him getting all dirty" Tracks cooed walking over to Optimus.

"Dirty!, Elita's going to kill me!" Optimus yipped tacking his pup out of the dirt.

"Pa nooo" Bumblebee whined as Optimus cleaned him.

"Shh I'll be quick" Optimus cooed continuing to groom.

"Optimus so how's the little guy?" Tracks chuckled watching his leader groom the unpleased pup.

"Lively adorable cheeky little trouble maker, he just took his first steps" Optimus said to the blue yellow and red wolf.

"I bet he looks like a little trouble maker" Tracks chuckled.

"Aw sweet puppy!" Mirage cooed as Bumblebee toddled over to him.

"Puppy?, awesome!" The twins and Jazz excitedly jumped over to Mirage.

"Hi hi!" Bumblebee yiped to the four that playfully bowed getting a closer look of the pup.

"Hey little Bee we're your big brothers!" Sideswipe explained to the curious pup.

"I'm Sideswipe this is my twin Sunstreaker this is Jazz and Mirage" Sideswipe pointed intruducing the boys to the yellow and black puppy.

"Bu you wook same?" Bumblebee tilted his head looking at the twins.

"That's why we're twins" Sunstreaker chuckled as Jazz lay on his back.

"Ah! grrr!" Bumblebee playfully growled climbing ontop of Jazz.

"Hey that tickles!" Jazz laughed as Bumblebee crawled on Jazz's stomach rolling in Jazz's thick silver fur.

"Aaaah! guys...a...little help here!" Jazz laughed as Bumblebee continued to tickle him.

"He's playful...and just got his milk teeth..." The twins thought deviously, looking over at a sleeping white and black wolf.

"Oh!" Bumblebee squeaked as he was taken off the silver wolf and put on a sleeping white and black wolf.

"This is gping to be sooo funny" the twins giggled watching Bumblebee investigate the sleeping wolf.

"Hi!" Bumblebee squeaked peeking over the wolfs head seeing closed eyes.

"Humph!" Bumblebee grumpily sat down ontop the wolfs head wondering why the wolf didn't say hello.

"Ha ha!" Bumblebee giggled seeing the wolfs left ear twitch from the tickle of Bumblebee's tail.

"Grrrr! nom!"

"OOOOOOOOOWWWW!" Prowl yelped jumping up from the pinch on his left ear.

"HA HA HA HA!" The twins Mirage and Jazz roard with laughter rolling on he ground.

"Get it off! get it off! get it off!" Prowl whined like a little pup as Bumblebee hung from his ear.

"Yes Tracks but he still has a while to grow" Optimus laughed.

"Plenty of time to be a trouble maker" Tracks chuckled.

"HA HA HA HA!"

"What's going on over there?" Optimus wondered as he walked towards the madly laughing wolves.

"Someone's having to much fun that's what" Ironhide growled waking from a lazy nap.

"Boys what's so funny?" Optimus dared to ask.

"Your...y...your...pup..." Jazz laughed pointing over to Prowl.

"Get it off!" Prowl whimpered in pain.

"Oh crap!" Optimus gasped running over to Prowl.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus said grabbing onto the pups tail attempting to pull his pup off the officer"

"Ow ow ow ow!" Prowl whined as Bumblebee bit harder getting a better grip.

"Let go!" Optimus continued to pull.

"OOOOOW!" Prowl howled in pain as Optimus finally got Bumblebee off.

"My ear..." Prowl whimpered putting a toenail through the good sized hole in his ear.

Optimus stood wide eyed as Bumblebee giggled as he dangled from his tail.

"Prowl I am terribly sorry!" Optimus placed Bumblebee down and placed a paw on his little tail making sure Bee didn't eascape.

"He bite my ear off..." Prowl whined wiping blood off his ear.

"Sorry!" Optimus gave the whining officer a giant apologetic smile.

"Booooyyyss!" Prowl growled seeing the young wolves highfiving.

"yeeees..." The boys came over with their tails between their legs.

"You put him up to this didn't you?" Prowl continued to growl.

"Yeah..."

"Go hunt for rabbits and I wanna see three red flowers from each of you and don't come back untell you do!" Prowl ordered the young adult trouble makers.

"Aaaw Prowl..." The boys whined.

"And I have you to thank for the hole in my ear" Prowl gave a soft growl lowering his head to be level with the pup.

"Nom!" Bumblebee eagerly bit Prowls nose.

"OOOW!" Prowl yelped quickly lifting his head.

"Ha Ha!" The boys laughed quickly running off.

"Ooook you've had enough time out of the den" Optimus quickly picked Bumblebee up and fast walked back into the den with his tail between his legs.

"Ha!" Bumblebee giggled laying on his back kicking his little legs.

"You are trouble little one" Optimus sighed shaking his head.

"ah ha!" Bumblebee continued to giggle.

"If your mother finds out I took you out of the den the fur is really going to fly..." Optimus sighed.

"Optimus I'm back!" A familiar voice of a female came.

"Ah! that's great!" Optimus jumped turning to see Elita.

"Ma!" Bumblebee yiped stumbbling to his paws and toddling over to the pink and silver female.

"Aw look at you up and walking" Elita cooed as Bumblebee waddled to her.

"Look at you go...and you're filthy!" Elita gasped looking at the dirt covered pup.

"He uh likes the dirt..." Optimus said giving a cheesy smile.

"And is that BLOOD, OPTIMUS!" Elita snarled turning to Optimus.

"It's not his blood it's Prowls!" Optimus whined.

"Prowls blood!, why would he have Prowls blood on him!" Elita continued to growl.

"He may or may have not put a hole in prowls ear..." Optimus gave a frightened smile.

"He what!" Elita growled.

"You took him out of the den diddn't you..." Elita growled in a low tone backing Optimus into the corner of the den.

"Aaw puppy!" Wheeljack cooed from outside the den.

"Well... so did you..." Optimus whined pointing to the den door.

"Argh!" Elita growled walking out the den.

"Aw your soooo cute" Wheeljack cooed letting the pup climb all over him.

"Whatch out he's teething" Prowl warned sitting next to Ratchet.

"Well he should be by now...the hell happen to your ear?" Ratchet asked looking at the officers ear.

"Ask the runt and the boys!" Prowl groweld.

"The runt did that!, Ha ha ha!" Ratchet couldn't help but laugh himself.

"Not funny your the medic!" Prowl growled.

"Your right, your right!" Ratchet laughed examining the hole.

"Oh you're fine you big baby" Ratchet growled.

"When you have a pup tear your ear off then we will see who's whinning!" Prowl grumpily said walking away.

"Ow that's my tail!" Wheeljack whined to Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee no!" Elita scolded picking Bumblebee up.

"Ma!" Bumblebee giggled swiping his front paws playfully.

"Nap time" Elita said taking the pup back to the den.


	5. Howls and cries

"Elita?..." Optimus called softly.

"..."

"You know he's to young!" Elita growled.

"Elita...he's almost a month old he's old enough" Optimus sighed.

"Optimus...we are bearly surviving...and him out of the den when he's just begining to walk is not the time for him to be out of the den!" Elita continued to growl.

"Elita please we can't shelter him for the rest of our lives!" Optimus started to gowl.

"...your right but I still want to protect him" Elita sighed.

"Elita we will always protect him, but sometimes you just have to let go" Optimus sighed.

2 weeks later

"Jazzy!" a squeaky voice came from a happy bouncing yellow and black fuzzy puppy.

"Hey lil Bee!" Jazz turned seeing the charging puppy.

"Hi hi!" Bumblebee squeaked running under Jazz.

"What's up pup?" Sideswipe asked peeking under Jazz.

"Ah!" Bumblebee whined looking to the sky.

"What?" Jazz and Sideswipe turned to see an eagle and raven comming in for a landing.

"Hello you two" Twilight greeted landing next to Sideswipe.

"Hello twi" Jazz and Sideswipe smiled.

"Hello younglings" Dusk cawed landing beside Jazz.

"Hi Dusk"

"..." Bumblebee whimered hiding behind Jazz's leg.

"Why hello there" Dusk said getting a glimps of the shy pup.

"My my look at you" Twilight cooed waddling over to Bumblebee.

"You hit the fuzz ball stage huh" Dusk cooed hopping over to whimpering pup.

"Jazzy..." Bumblebee whined backing away from the giant flying things.

"Aw lil Bee it's ok it's Twilight and Dusk they cool" Jazz told Bumblebee giving the yellow pup soothing licks.

"Twili Dus?" Bumblebee tilted his head looking at the to feathery wolves.

"Yes we are birds, we fly" Twilight explained and even demonstrated.

"birdies!" Bumblebee squeaked bouncing over to the feathered friends.

"Oof!, alright alright geez pup thanks for the bird bath" Dusk chuckled as Bumblebee greeted him with many kisses.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus called from the den door.

"Over here prime!" Dusk waved a wing pushing Bumblebee off him with the other.

"There you are" Optimus cooed taking Bumblebee off of the friendly raven.

"He seem's to be very healthy" Twilight said to Optimus as she watched Bumblebee jump and grab onto Sideswipes tail.

"Ouch hey runt that's not a chew toy!" Sidewipe growled spining in circles letting Bumblebee slide around.

"Yes he is, we are starting to wean him" Optimus told the female eagle sitting beside her.

"And hows that going?" Twilight ask watching Sideswipe whine as Bumblebee hung onto his tail.

"Get him off!" Sideswipe whined as Jazz and Dusk tried to grab or distract the pup.

"Good he's practically off the milk" Optimus shrugged.

"Hey fuzzy!..." Dusk called getting Bumblebee's attention.

"...AAAAAH!" Dusk screamed waddling for his life as Bumblebee chased him.

"That's good where's the mate?" Twilight asked looking for Elita.

"Out at Tall pines tracking for any food" Optimus sighed.

"Optimus get this fuzz ball off me!"Dusk whined.

"Come on little one" Optimus cooed taking the pup off the poor raven.

"Jazz Sideswipe tell Ironhide and Ratchet I took Bumblebee to the Tall pines" Optimus told the young wolves to inform.

"Yes sir" Jazz and Sideswipe listened walking off.

Tall pines

"Pa where we?" Bumblebee yiped jumping in the lush cool green grass.

"Tall pines little one" Optimus said sniffing the air smelling pine trees and grass.

"Pa what doin?" Bumblebee squeaked watching the prime smell the air.

"I'm serveying the area" Optimus told the curious yellow pup.

"Why?"

"Making sure everything is safe from danger" Optimus explained.

"eveything safe pa?" Bumblebee questioned chewing on the grass.

"Yes it..." Optimus said getting a sudden cold chill.

"Grrrrr!" Bumblebee playfully growled jumping on Optimus's front paws.

"Hm?... what are you doing little one?" Optimus playfully cooed.

"Playing pa!" Bumblebee yipped playfully bowing.

"Oh is that so!" Optimus playfully bowed.

"Grrrr..."

BANG YELP!

"just as Bumblebee was about to pounce at Optimus a gun shot and yelp rang through the air from the valley just threw the trees.

"Pa!" Bumblebee cried jumping under the strong prime.

"...Humans...Elita!" Optimus growled picking up Bumblebee and running towards the valley.

"No no not now!, what are humans doing out here!..." Optimus growled jumping over bushes and fallen trees.

"No it's hunting season... already..." Optimus remembered.

"Ma!" Bumblebee cried for as he bounced as he was carried.

"Shh!" Optimus shushed the pup looking over a bush into the valley to see two humans with guns and Elita trying to limp away.

"Ma!" Bumblebee whimpered seeing his injured mother.

"Bumblebee?" Elita turned her head to see Optimus and Bumblebee standing by a bush in plain site.

"Protect him Optimus..." Elita whispered before the last shot.

"There that should help the farmers out, unusually large wolf, and odd colored wolf" ohe of human said watching the blood ooz out of the pink and silver mother.

"MA!" Bumblebee shrieked trying to run to Elita's lifeless body.

"NO!" Optimus quickly grabbed Bumblebee.

"Hey look another!" The other human pointed loading his gun.

"I'm sorry Elita..." Optimus cried silently getting one more look before jumping over the bushes running back into the thick forest as shots rang from behind.

"A forget it it's gone let's take our trouphy and go" The first human said stopping his friend.

"Pa why we leave Ma wit walking trees!" Bumblebee sobbed as Optimus continued to run.

"Because Bumblebee!" Optimus cried not meaning to snap at his pup.

"Pa we go back!" Bumblebee cried.

Optimus growled placing Bumblebee down infront of him.

"Bumblebee we can't go back, those were not walking trees those were humans and humans are affraid of us and will kill us on site!" Optimus bluntly told the young crying puppy.

"They kill Ma?" Bumblebee cried looking up at Optimus.

"Yes little one" Optimus cried softly using a massive paw to pull Bumblebee close to him

"Why Pa!" Bumblebee cried hiding his face in his fathers fur.

"It is one of the many wars we are fighting Bumblebee, something I will explain to you when you are older, now come we must go" Optimus explained picking up the devestated pup as the rain started to pour washing away the blood stained grass.

Mournful howls and cries echoed through the stormy night, glowing royal blue eyes all looked onto the only alpha in the pack, a few eyes gazed to the tear filled icy blue eyes by the leaders paws.

"The humans have started to cut Tall pines down hopping to expand their territory" Optimus told the pack.

"The humans can't do that they'll mess with the elks migrations!" Inferno growled.

"Have the humans not already done that the elk have not come we must go to the elk we can no longer stay here it is no longer safe" Optimus informed the pack of scared angry Autobot wolves.

"The humans are taking over our territory and the more they do the more they drive towards the Decepticon territory!" Prowl snareld.

"And who knows when the Decepticons next attack on us will be they are the reason why the humans kill us because they are frightened!, the cons have killed and attacked humans without a reason, giving us wolves a bad rep" Ironhide growled as a gust of strong wind came with the pouring rain.

"I agree with each of your statements but we must move on if we are to survive!" Optimus spoke sternly as a crash of thunder and lightening came.

"Ah!" Bumblebee cried jumping from the new loud sound, hiding under the noble leader.

"When do we leave?" Ratchet asked stepping foward.

"As soon as possible"


	6. Get out of the mud

"Lord Megatron, News of Optimus primes mate dead, and Autobots leaving thier territory"

"Go on Soundwave" Megatron growled sinisterly.

"Optimus you know what we are doing is putting an even more grave risk on the pack" Prowl spoke to the red and blue alpha as a black wolf and a yellow green wolf with red stripe on each side came over.

"Yes..." Optimus sighed closing his eyes as the rain continued to fall.

"We have traveled before but we have more inexperienced younglings and now a pup" Ratchet said pointing to the twins, Mirage, Jazz, and little Bumblebee.

"Yes and the six strong young ones will grow and start another Autobot pack" Optimus said proudly looking at the younglings.

"Optimus a lot of good souls are going to be lost on this travel" Ironhide sighed looking at the older weaker wolves.

"I understand that we are going to give it our all to keep each other safe" Optimus told the three as he walked into the den carying Bumblebee.

"There sleep little one" Optimus cooed placing Bumblebee down in the den.

"Pa?..." Bumblebee sobbed as Optimus turned to leave.

"Yes little one..." Optimus turned sadly.

"Ma come back?" Bumblebee asked through watery hiccups.

"...No..." Optimus sighed leaving the crying pup.

"Sideswipe Jazz get out of the mud!" Ratchet growled as Optimus came put from the den.

"you're messing up my fur!" Sunstreaker growled jumping behind Jazz and Mirage.

"Damn it go see the pup try and get him to sleep" Ironhide growled walking up to the younglings in the mud.

"But lil Bee's super depressed, how are we supposed to cheer him up?" Jazz asked walkiing to the den.

"I don't know but being there for him works" Arcee said walking in the den.

"Ma?" Bumblebee sobbed looking up to the wolf entering the den.

"No... aunty Cee..." Arcee sighed laying down next to the pup.

"Hey Arcee's handling this really good I mean that was her sister" Sideswipe said pulling Sunstreaker from the door of the den.

"Yeah but Arcee knows Elita is not suffering, the humans could have left her shot and we would have brought her back with a trail of blood and she would have died later" Sunstreaker shrugged.

"Yeah...but still..." Sideswipe sighed.

Next morning

"Alright wake up!" Ratchet growled to Arcee and the four boys.

"Agh Ratchet..." Sideswipe whined.

"What's your problem?" Ratchet growled to the siler and red twin.

"Your breath stinks"mSideswipe laughed running off with Jazz, Mirage, and twin.

"Little di..."

"Morning Ratchet" Optimus called walking up to the old medic.

"Morning... packs up and ready to go..." Ratchet sighed.

"The hunting teams couldn't find anything..." Ironhide sighed sitting next to Ratchet.

"Ready when you are Optimus" Prowl said as he controlled the large pack.

"Alright lets move out" Optimus commanded the pack of large colorful Dire wolves.

"Alrigh we bouncin!" Jazz barked playfully running with the twins and Mirage.

"Good...Bumblebee?...little one where are you?" Optimus said taking a couple steps.

"Optimus something wrong?" Ratchet asked straying back to the perked leader.

"I can't find Bumblebee I'm going to check in the den don't wait up" Optimus told Ratchet as he crawled in his den.

"M...mm...Ma..." Bumblebee cried sitting in the middle of the den.

"...Bumblebee..." Optimus sighed curling around the sobbing yellow pup.

"Come little one we must leave" Optimus cooed nudging his son.

"What bout ma?" Bumblebee cried stumbling foward.

"She's gone little there's nothing we ca..."

"What you said was true Soundwave I guess the Autobot cowards left, now this is our land, better tell lord Megatron" Shockwave growled.

"But before that sniff around try and find a scent of that primes runt, we were told to murder it" Shockwave told Soundwave and pointed around the dens.

"No...not now I've lost one of you I'm not going to lose another" Optimus growled picking up Bumblebee and frantically digging up at the back wall.

"Pa..." Bumblebee said letting out a tiny whine.

"Shh!" Optimus quickly shushed his pup as he finally saw light and dug harder.

"What's that noise?" Shockwave asked as his ears twitched to digging.

"Who's digging it's only you and me" Soundwave said walking to shockwave.

"Comming from the den right there" Shockwave pointed as Optimus quickly wiggled into plain site through the small hole he made.

"The prime and his pup get him!" Shockwave snareld giving chase to the frantic prime.

"Optimus is taking along time... I'm going back to che..." Ratchet said turning to see Optimus with Bumblebee, running towards them in panick.

"Optimus what's going on!" Ratchet asked the charging prime.

"Cons!" Inferno snarled seeing Shockwave and Soundwave charging at them.

"Optimus quickly gave Bumblebee to Arcee and the boys and turned to the slowly approaching Decepticons.

"You best explain why you are chasing our leader and his pup, Or I will tear both of you apart!" Ironhide snareld.

"The offspring, the pup is to be killed" Shockwave growled baring his fangs.

"I'll kill you!" Ironhide snarled ready to lunge being stopped by Optimus.

"You will not kill this pup or come back to us!" Optimus spoke calmly but sternly.

"Oh that pup will be snapped in half by our jaws no mercy" Shockwave sinisterly smiled.

"Not going to happen!, Now leve before I change my mind and let Ironhide tear you apart" Optimus snarled.

"We will be back..." Shockwave growled as he and Soundewave loomed back into the forest.

"Chew off your lefs then you wont be back!" Ironhide growled.

"Lets go" Optimus growled turning around and walking away from Ironhide.

"Come on lil Bee lets go" Jazz sighed giving a small nudge foward.

"Come on Bee it's going to be ok" Mirage tried to comfort the tiny sobbing yellow pup.

"Yeah don't worry you still got Optimus and us, you got the pack buddy" Sideswipe smiled to Bumblebee who gave a small tail wag.

"That's right you got the pa... OOF!" Sideswipe said as he tripped over a brach falling on his chin.

"Ow..." Sideswipe whined dizzly getting up.

"Ha ha..." Bumblebee giggled softly at the silver and red twin.

"You're an idiot" Sunstreaker rolled his eyes as he walked past Sideswipe.

"And you're a jackass" Sideswipe growled walking past Sunstreaker.

"I'll kick your ass!" Sunstreaker snareld.

"Bite me you bi..."

"Come on watch the language we got the lil guy" Jazz warned as he covered Bee's ears.


	7. Almost there

"...Optimus how much longer do we have to go the young ones are getting ansty" Ratchet sighed as they walked through a long warm spring field.

"They are welcome to run up ahead in site and play" Optimus chuckled to the grumpy medic.

"Good then we don't have to deal with them...ow geez my..."

"You whine about your ear one more time I will bite your ear off!" Ratchet snareld at Prowl, making Prowl run with his tail between his legs.

"Good doctoring Ratchet..." Optimus chuckled sarcastically.

"Oh don't you start, you young wolves whine to much, need to learn when to shut up...especially those boys!" Ratchet growled as he rambled.

"Uhuh uhuh..." Optimus just sighed and rolled his eyes as playful barks and yipes came frome behind.

"Ha come on runt!" Sideswipe called to Bumblebee as him, Sunstreaker, Jazz, and Mirage ran ahead of Bee.

"I not a runt!" Bumblebee growled trying to keep up with four young adults.

"Come on in a million years you wont be able to catch us" Sunstreaker taunted passing Optimus and Ratchet.

"Will to!" Bumblebee whined angrily as he chased them.

3 Weeks later climbing the mountains and still traveling

"Optimus...When are going to find a place to live we've been going for almost a month, we have just got on the Decepticon border... where are we going?" Prowl huffed trying to keep up with the prime.

"Going over the mountain..." Optimus answered quietly.

"What!" Prowl shouted in shock.

"It's where the herds are and it's safer from humans" Optimus said not changing his expresion.

"Optimus we can't travel that far with young ones they wont survive!" Prowl growled.

"They will be fine" Optimus continued.

"Yeah tell that to your pup then..." Prowl said gesturing to the back of the pack where a small tired weak 8 week old pup followed slowly.

"...Get Hound and Ironhide and get them to fing a place for us to rest for awhile" Optimus sighed walking over to Ratchet.

"Yes Optimus..." Prowl sighed parting from the pack with Ironhide and Hound.

"Come on runt don't fall behind" Sideswipe called from behind him.

"...comming..." Bumblebee huffed climbing over a bolder.

"Whoa!" Bumblebee whimpered clawing his way up the rolling bolder.

"Well well looks like we have a rolling pup" Starscream snickered from behind as Bumblebee slid down the rocks on his back to another wolf's paws.

"oh...Hi..." Bumblebee whimpered giving a small wave and innocent smile.

"Hellooo" Knockout smiled evily.

"Yes hello runt" Starscream growled pacing around.

"Whad you guys gonna do?" Bumblebee asked with a small whine.

"Oh nothing just here to snap your neck" Starscream snarled to Bumblebee.

"What why!" Bumblebee cried trying to eascape Knockout's paws.

"Because Megatron wants little runts like you dead!" Knouckout growled.

"AH!" Knockout yelped in pain as a pair of jaws locked onto his neck pinning him to the ground.

"Hey he's our little runt and if you touch him you're going to feel a hell of a lot a pain!" Mirage snarled jumping infront of Starscream.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want that to happen right screamy?" Sideswipe growled standing next to his brother that had Knockout pinned.

"Get out of here you stupid runts this is none of your business" Starscream snarled at the twins and Mirage as Arcee and Jazz aproached snarling at the two cons.

"When you have an order to kill my nephew/little brother it is damn straight our business!" Arcee snarled backing Starscream up into a growling Sideswipe.

"You cons get lost before you lose your lives!" Mirage snarled as he and Jazz circled the tan and black wolf.

"Th...ow!...this...is our turf!...you and the pack of mutts you're...ow!...traveling with...are trespassing...Ow ow!" Knockout growled as Sunstreaker tightened his grip on the cons neck.

"Exactly so if you don't mind we will just take the pup and..."

"Starscream you aint leavin anywhere with lil Bee!" Jazz snarled snapping his jaws at Starscreams tail.

"I'm begining to lose it with you younglings..." Starscream growled whirling around to Jazz.

"Hmmm so is that a I wanna lose my life?" Mirage asked sarcastically giving a devious smile and a gestured over towards a large wolf to Sideswipe.

"Oh I think so" Sideswipe smiled and gestured to wolf to the others.

"Ow geez!" Knockout yiped jumping to his paws beside Starscream as Sunstreaker released him.

"Ah!" Bumblebee yelped as Starscream picked him up.

"You're making a grave mistake!" Sideswipe Mirage, Jazz, Arcee, and Sunstreaker all growled and snarled backing Starscream and Knockout towards the larger wolf.

"Yeah I don't think so...Ah!" Starscream and Knockout both screamed as they turned and were pinned by Optimus.

"What are you doing with my son!" Optimus snapped baring his fangs at the two as Bumblebee wiggled free of Starscreams grip running to Arcee and the boys.

"You...we..we just were simply playing with the pup..." Knockout and Starscream whimpered.

"Don't lie!" Optimus snarled pushing his large paws down on the each of the cons necks.

"Ok ok in a killing because Megatron ordered!" Knockout whimpered and choked.

"Idiot..." Starscream growled to himself.

"If Megatron wants my son, tell him he will have to face the rath of me and..."

"What your beloved mate that was slaughtered by the hands of those filthy humans right infront of you and your son" Starscream growled with an evil smile as Optimus let his grip off them.

"Leave now before I regret letting you two live" Optimus gave a low growl walking away, as Ironhide, Ratchet, and Prowl came up snarling and growling, escorting the cons away.

"Hit a nerve did I" Starscream laughed as he and Knockout ran quickly from the snapping jaws of Ratchet and Ironhide.

"Is everyone alright?" Prowl asked walking up to Optimus.

"I'm fine"

"Yeah we cool"

"we're ok to"

"Optimus?" Ratchet asked turning to the prime.

"I'm fine Ratchet... check Bumblebee, Ironhide Prowl with me, have you found a place that's safe" Optimus ordered and walked away with prowl, Hound, and Ironhide.

"Pa..." Bumblebee whimpered as Ratchet sniffed him.

"He will be back soon little one" Ratchet sighed as he groomed Bumblebee.

"Ma..." Bumblebee whimpered through sobs as Ratchet continued to clean.

"Optimus there is no safe place for us to stay, the decepticon territory is way to close, I don't like this but we are going to have to keep traveling untell we getover the mountain" Ironhide said giving a small growl.

"Fine we will do so, itis not far but I know there's an old Autobot den we will live there" Optimus said as he looked up to the sky where the sun was replacing itself with the moon.

"Me and Ratchet know where you are talking about we used to live there with Sentinel but we moved before you were born" Ironhide sighed.

"Why did we move?" Optimus asked.

"Fire broke out and ravaged through ou territory destroying everything, but that was years ago it should have grown back" Ratchet said walking over to the four.

As Ratchet finished his sentence erie howls broke out in the air, the sound of angry cons.

"Quick we must go!" Optimus ordered to the pack.

"Come on runt lets go!" Sideswipe said grabbing Bumblebee.


	8. Who said anything about sanity

"Careful easy!" Ratchet cautioned the twins, Jazz, Arcee, and Mirage as they walking the edge of a cliff.

"Dude calm down we are being careful" Sideswipe said to the caring medic.

"Hey I'm just telling you to be careful you have the pup so you need to be extra careful" Ratchet growled to Sideswipe.

"Agh Optimus are we almost there?" Sunstreaker growled fed up with the old medic.

"Yes you are almost there youngling" Ironhide sighed wanting to rest just as much as Sunstreaker did.

"Is there a short cut cuase I'm just ready to drop now" Arcee panted rounding the corner to the other side of the mountain.

"Don't worry we just go down this part and into a valley, up a river past grey wolf pass, then to the sweet pines" Ratchet explained as they continued down the moonlit mountain.

"That sounds far" Jazz sighed towing slowly behind Optimus.

"It seems far youngling but we will get there" Optimus reasured.

As Optimus finished his sentence a crash of thunder and lightning came followed by heavy rain and glowing red eyes.

"Cons stand together autobots, don't let them intimidate you, keep the younglings safe!" Optimus quickly ordered as the pack formed a shielded circle around the 5 younglings and pup.

"This is a dangerous place for your pack to be wondering around Optimus!" Megatron chuckled sinisterly stepping onto a large bolder just above Optimus.

"We will make it through and to saftey if you would move you and your pack aside so we may leave" Optimus said calmly but sternly.

"Not so fast Optimus you hear that?" Megatron smiled evily wagging his tail as the sound of water rushing and crashing through rocks and fallen trees.

"Optimus it's the great fall it's rained hard twice the dam must have broke!" Prowl said from a tall peak of a bolder watching the water rush towards the two packs one evil one good.

"Are you planing on killing both us and your very own pack!, if we move now we can maybe escape the raging great fall!" Optimus growled to the evil powerful wolf.

"You and your pack will drown and never make it to your new home!" Megatron cackled watching the rain fall heavy on the autobots.

"You're insane your trying to murder us for your own reasons!" Optimus snarled as a crash of litning came.

"Ma!" Bumblebee cried frightened wet and cold he shivered under Arcee and Sideswipe.

"This will rid me of you and your pack and that little runt of yours!" Megatron growled jumping on Optimus making the autobots and decepticons clash into battle as water quickly rushed over to the fighting packs sweeping them off thier feet rushing them down the mountain.

"Decepticons quickly we must go to higher ground get a better view of the autobots demise" Megatron ordered crawling onto a large rock platform.

The autobots were carried down the mountian different currents rushing every wich way drowing and sending wolves everywhere.

"Pa!" Bumblebee choked on a gulp of water as he was swept under the rushing waterfall.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus yelled swiming despereatly to his pup doving under the water grabbing his drowing pup he swam to the surface.

"Pa!" Bumblebee coughed weakly as Optimus continued to try and swim to saftey against the strong currents.

"Ah! NO!" Optimus yelped as he was smashed into a large boulder sticking out of the water making him lose his grip on Bumblebee as they were swept away from each other the currents permenatly seperating the two.

"Pa no!" Bumblebee cried seeing one finale glow of royal blue eyes before flowing away.

"Those pathetic autobots never had a chance!" Megatron growled with lafter as he led his cons from the scene.

Morning

"Hey guys look over here I think I found something!" Arcee called as she aprached a small yellow and black soaked puppy.

"It's the lil guy!" Jazz gasped.

"He made it!" the twins cheered happily.

"We don't know for sure, hang on" Mirage said sniffing the none moving pup.

Small coughs came as the pup moved looking at the five watching him.

"Yay you're alright!" Sideswiped cheered licking Bumblebee.

"Sideswip!"Bumblebee happily yiped.

"Wait where's pa?" Bumblebee whimpered looking around.

"No idea lil Bee, we all got seperated from the pack scattered across this land" Jazz explained picking the tired wet pup.

"What we do?" Bumblebee whimpered as the small pack of young adults started to walk.

"I don't know..." Sunstreaker sighed following Mirage.

"Mirage where are we going?" Sideswipe asked as all five of them trotted away from the mountain they came down.

"I don't know but sticking around here wont be a good idea, the cons will be looking for survivors" Mirage suggested.

"Yeah but if there's survivors shouldn't we be looking?" Jazz asked placing Bumlebee down.

"We can howl and see if anyone responds but for now we should leave, the cons will be looking for Bumblebee" Mirage informed the small group.

"Fine...but I think if we find that place Optimus and Ratchet were talking about maybe we can find the pack there" Sideswipe suggested to Mirage.

"Yeah I agree with Sideswipe we should go there" Arcee said standing to the side of Sideswipe.

"You do?" Sideswipe smiled wagging his tail.

"Yes smart ass usually I wouldn't but I do" Arcee smirked to Sideswipe

"Do you remember what Ratchet said!" Jazz said in a worried tone.

"What do you mean Jazz?" Sunstreaker asked looking to the worried silver wolf.

"Ratchet said we have to go into a valley, up a river past grey wolf pass, then to the sweet pines" Jazz listed off in panick.

"Oh yeah..." Mirage and Sunstreaker sighed looking over some bushes.

"So what, we make our way there let nothing stop us" Sideswipe said happily with no fear.

"yeah but..."

"So lets go what are we wating for?" Arcee barked interupting Mirage.

"Sideswipe and Arcee are jus crazy Mirage come on lets go" Jazz sighed taking Bumblebee.

"Not my fault I'm not responsible for my brother" Sunstreaker said walking away from Mirage.

"Aw come on sunny we are all crazy" Mirage chuckled running past the silver and gold twin.

"Hey who said anything about sanity!" Sunstreaker laughed as they ran through the fresh green bushes.


	9. Safe journey

"Optimus wake up...Optimus come on wake up" A faint but familiar voice came from a yellow green blur.

"..." Optimus slowly moved his head and closed his eyes turning away from the sunlight.

"WAKE UP!" Ratchet shouted into one of Optimus's ears.

"I'm up I'm up!" Optimus yelped jumping to his paws.

"Good... geez..." Ratchet sighed with annoyance.

"He's up good how are you feeling?" Prowl asked walking up to Optimus.

"I'm fine what about everyone else?" Optimus said shaking the water from his fur.

"Not a lot made it... Bluestreak, Tracks, Wheeljack, Ironhide, Hound, Ratchet, you and I survived" Prowl listed off sadly.

"...What about the younglings any signs of them?" Optimus asked hoping the answer would be a yes.

"Nothing...no sign of your pup either" Ironhide sighed joining the three with Bluestreak, Tracks, and Hound.

"No one is picking up any of thier sents?" Optimus continued to ask.

"No nothing" Bluestreak sadly answered lowering his head.

"Maybe they made it out" Optimus suggested with joy.

"Optimus... there's a very slim chance..." Ratchet sighed.

"I understand but I hope your wrong..." Optimus sighed walking down the rugged mountain.

"What do we do know?" Hound asked following the Red and Blue wolf.

"We continue to sweet pines, posibley a glimer of hope there" Optimus said as the small group followed behind him.

valley

"Cee..." Bumblebee whined, bearly trotting behind the blue and pink female.

"Yes Bee?" Arcee sighed knowing the pup couldn't go much further.

"Hungy..." Bumblebee whimpered as Arcee turned to the tiny pup.

"I know Bee, we will find food soon" Arcee sighed picking up the weak yellow pup.

"Mirage if we don't find food soon, the runts gonna die" Sideswipe said trotting up beside the red and black wolf.

"We are almost through the valley we will find food soon" Mirage told the silver and red twin.

"Mirage we need to find something and we need to now, look maybe we can continue without food but the runt can't" Sideswipe argued.

"Fine you tell me where food is, well go ahead Sideswipe find food" Mirage challenged the twin.

"Mirage stop, we are all hungry and we are moody from starvation, and that's not helping the fact that we are lost and can't seem to find food" Arcee said interupting before a fight broke out.

"You're right but where are we going to find food!" Mirage growled.

"Glad you think I'm right but keep talking to me like that and you're going to lose more then body fat!" Arcee growled back.

"Can I say something..." Sideswipe asked putting his paw up.

"..." Both arguing wolves looked at the silver and red twin standing beside Jazz and Sunstreaker.

"Ok... we know the discription of where sweet pines is but we really don't have a clue here it is" Sideswipe explained.

"Simple answer to that, we ask for directions" Arcee scoffed.

"From who, Twili or Dus cause they ain't here dude" Jazz said sitting in the dead yellow grass.

"Don't call me that... well our next stop is...going up the river to grey wolf pass, we can ask them" Arcee said leading the way.

"Yeah cause I'm sure the grey wolves will be oh so happy that we trespassed on their territory" Sunstreaker said to Jazz as they followed closely behind Mirage, Sideswipe, and Arcee carrying Bee.

Back on the mountain

"Optimus we have been completely turned around, new growth has turned us all around the place is different now" Ratchet sighed to Optimus as the walked through new thick bushes and trees.

"You are correct old friend... it seems it will be a little more difficult" Optimus sighed looking at the sun rays comming through the trees.

"Optimus..."

"I feel like they are still alive..." Optimus said to the medic.

"Optimus it is very much possible... but we need to get to sweet pines and claim it before te cons catch on" Ratchet explained to the leader.

"We should find food before we go any further, if we keep traveling we will soon lose to much energy" Optimus informed his small pack.

"I'm in, there should be some kind of food here it's brand new forest" Ironhide said looking around the forest.

"We will find small game here, bigger game will be out in the valley somewhere" Optimus explained.

"Well it looks like tracks is already onto something" Bluestreak chuckled looking blue red and yellow wolf sniffing around.

"Found a trail!" Track barked happily wagging his tail.

"Alright Tracks lead the way" Optimus smiled following the happy wolf with the small pack, towards the valley.

In dark moist crevase

"Soundwave report, what did you see?" Megatron growled from the cool rock he lay on.

"The Autobots have been wiped out..."

"Good..."

"All but Optimus and a small band of his mutts" Soundwave continued.

"Dammit prime!" Megatron cursed jumping up.

"Where are they heading?" Megatron growled.

"To sweet pines" Shockwave spoke up comming out from behind Soundwave.

"There must be something there if prime wants to travel all that way so badly" Megatron snareld walking to the opening of the crevease.

"Lord Megatron I should inform you that those runts survived as well, but they are seperated from the prime, Optimus dosen't even know their alive" Soundwave said giving a low growl.

"Hmm now I don't know which one to chew on first I both have a great hate for them" Megatron evily snickered walking out of the crevease.

Just past the river near grey wolf pass.

"That water was refreshing" Mirage said placing Bumblebee down.

"Dude I can smell those Greys from here" Jazz said shaking water off.

"Jazzy!" Bumblebee whined as he got a cold shower.

"Oh sorry lil Bee" Jazz chickled patting Bumblebee's head.

"Idiots!" Arcee growled as the twins shook on her.

"ha ha!" The twins laughed as Arcee tried to bite them.

"Whoa hey!" Jazz said as he was bumbped into Mirage who tackled him playfully and started a wrestling match.

"...These are the great Dire wolves..." One Grey wolf male sitting in the tall grass said.

"What a bunch of idiots..." The other male sitting in the grass thought out loud watching the two play fight while the two identical wolves got chased by the female, while the tiny yellow and black pup yiped and jumped around at them all.

"Oh give them some credit they're younlings with a pup" A female wolf said walking away towards the group of colorful Dire wolves.

"Hey!"

"Wait up!" the two males quickly followed the female Grey wolf.

"...Hi hi!" Bumblebee yiped bouncing up to the new wolves that aproached.

"Whoa Bee..." Jazz quickly got up to his paws and lowered his head and ears, tucking his tail between his legs as he walked over to get Bumblebee.

"Hello little guy" The grey and black female with green yellow eyes smiled giving Bumblebee a gentle sniff.

"Uhh...hello..." all four greeted with low tails and heads.

"You are on our teritorry" the dark brown male with deep brown eyes gave a low growl.

"Trespassers!" The dusty grey male with golden yellow eyes growled making Bumblebee cower.

"Dust!, Jet!, shut up you're scaring them!" The black and grey wolf snarled at the two males, making them cower.

"You go girl" Arcee chuckled.

"Primus thier alike...all we nee. is two Arcee's... Sunstreaker whimpered.

"Sorry about that, I'm sapphire and the grey one is jet and the brown one is dust" Sapphire intoduced herself and her friends to the Autobot wolves.

"Hi..." Sideswipe Sunstreaker, Jazz, and Mirage all waved.

"Hi, I'm Arcee and thses two are our twins the silver and red is Sideswipe, and the silver and gold is Sunstreaker, the red and black one right here is Mirage, and the silver one right here is Jazz, and this tiny little guy right here is the pup his name is Bumblebee" Arcee said intorducing their small pack to the Grey wolves.

"Nice to meet you all, what bring you younglings out this far?" Sapphire asked sitting infront of Bumblebee.

"We got seperated from our pack..." Jazz sighed looking down at the ground.

"Don't you Dire wolves live on the other side of the mountain?" Jet asked.

"Yes but due to starvation we are traveling to sweet pines, trying to at least," Arcee sighed.

"Yeah but we got seperated from our pack when the decepticons attacked and the storm pushed a rushing river down the mountain drowning our pack..." Sunstreaker continued off from Arcee.

"We had to get away quickly before the cons started looking for survivors" Mirage sighed.

"We don't even know if anyone survived..." Sideswipe said sadly lowering his ears.

"Harsh...sorry to hear that... but what are thses cons they sound evil?" Dust asked.

"They're an evil pack of Dire wolves, that want to take over everything and rule everthing killin off whatever they can, they're are the one's that gave wolves a bad rep!" Mirage growled.

"Bastards!, well there isn't many humans that come here its very rare we see any" Sapphire said.

"Cee... I hungy..." Bumblebee whined standing up on his hind legs putting his front paws on the lower part of Arcee's chest.

"Oh right how stupid of me!, you guys are starving right!, lucky for you the three of us just dug up a fresh deer kill just over here" Sapphire said gesturing the colorful wolves to follow.

"Ok..." The five followed coutiously behind the Grey wolves.

"Here we are, dig in we already ate" Sapphire said offering the carcus.

"Go on eat" Dust chuckled at the nervouse wolves.

Bumblebee was the first to break the ice and tried to chew the flesh.

"Ha ha, little guys going for it" Jet chuckled at the small yellow pup.

"Thank you for the deer, um do you know where sweet pines is, this our first time here" Arcee asked as she ate the deer hungirly.

"Um well its just a little past here you'll know it when you see but I don't know what section you want to go to" Sapphire said pointing in the direction.

"Section?" The twins asked looking up from the deer.

"Yes there is a large section with rock dens it spilts its actually two terittories its so large you bearly notice, oh and the sun rays that glism through the pines over your dens is beutiful in the day, and the moon shines through the pines at night such a wonderful place its been vacant for a while now" Sapphire explained.

"The other sections are actually just dirt and rock" Dust said and waved it off.

"Well we will be going to the first section" Sideswipe said.

"Good then its settled lets go" Mirage said finishing up a chunk of meat.

"Ok I hope your pack turns up and you have a safe journey" The three grey wolves said their goodbyes as the five took off towards sweet pines.


	10. Crossing the border

Sweet pines

"Optimus... you led us to a beautiful new home with only one incident..."

"A grave incident Ratchet!, we lost almost everyone!" Optimus barked at the old wolf.

"Optimus truely it was not your falt, you said it yourself we were going to lose some souls..." Ratchet said to the scared leader.

"Optimus...we will find them..." Ratchet sighed turning to walk away.

"Now go find a den you like..." Ratchet sighed walking away.

"Ironhide... I'm going to go look..."

"Optimus even if they did survive, they will be to far...lets get settled they are smart kids Optimus, as much as I like to say their idiots they do have smarts" Ironhide said stopping Optimus from leaving.

"Fine lets go for a hunt..." Optimus sighed waving Tracks and Bluestreak over.

"He lost to many things..." Ratchet sighed to Wheeljack.

"I feel so stupid, I let Elita down and I let my pack down... getting my pack killed" Optimus whined.

"Optimus lets claim the territory and start the hunt" Ironhide sighed trying to change the subject.

Other part of the sun ray section territory

"Wow this place is so beautiful and all those wonderful sents of sweet flowers" Arcee said from the middle of the section where the dens were.

"Yes its awesome"

"Way better then our old home" The twins barked jumping around in the lush green grass surrounding the den sections.

"Yes it is a great place lots of food and a beautiful sites" Mirage said sniffing the air as he looked at the sunrays comming though the trees.

"I think we should check out the territory a little bit just to see what it is" Arcee said trotting over to the boys.

"Yeah I'll come with you Arcee!" Sideswipe said happily bouncing over to the navy blue and pink female.

"Ok..." Arcee said giving Sideswipe a small smile.

"Oh I mean... if you'd like company... I...I...I mean I don't have to go if you don't want me to" Sidswipe said giving a nervous smile.

"Smooth..." Sunstreaker sighed rolling his eyes.

"Come on Sideswipe" Arcee chuckled rolling her eyes and trotting off.

"Ha!...Ow!" Sideswipe gave a small happy laugh trotting after Arcee but sticking his tongue out at Sunstreaker, Mirage, and Jazz before running into a tree.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Jazz, Mirage, and Sunstreaker all exploded with laughter.

"Come on Sideswipe don't slow me down" Arcee called.

"Yeah...comming" Sideswipe said shaking off the dizziness.

"Alright while they're doing that, Sunstreaker and I will go find food, Jazz you stay and watch the pup" Mirage said gesturing the silver wolf to the small yellow pup curled up in a sunny patch on a rock.

"Okedokey!" Jazz said as the two ran off.

"Hey lil Bee you awake?" Jazz asked nudging Bumblebee with his cold nose.

"Jazzy!, you nose cold!" Bumblebee yiped jumping to his paws.

"Well you're wake now" Jazz chuckled sitting infront of the rock Bumblebee stood on.

"Where body go?" Bumblebee asked looking around only seeing Jazz.

"Food and check out the area" Jazz said watching Bumblebee lay upside down.

"Oh...when come back?" Bumblebee asked looking at the upside down Jazz.

"I don't know lil Bee, shouldn't be to much longer" Jazz said putting a gentle paw on Bumblebee's tummy.

"Ah!, Jazzy no ticklez!" Bumblebee yiped rolling off the rock.

"Oop forgot you were ticklish" Jazz chuckled patting Bumblebee's head.

"Jazz when pa come?" Bumblebee whined siting in the lush green grass.

"I don't know lil Bee" Jazz sighed.

"He no come home like ma?" Bumblebee whimpered.

"Uuuuh..."

"Hey we're back, the place is great" Arcee said jumping over the rock Bumblebee used to be on.

"Place is big found the border" Sideswipe said standing on the rock.

"Cool" Jazz smiled wagging his tail.

"So where the others?" Arcee asked as Sideswipe playfully bowed infront of Bumblebee.

"Looking for food" Jazz said to the eager female.

"We soon need to look for the pack, if there is survivors..." Arcee sighed.

6 months later

The sweet pines haven't changed much and the youmglings still haven't found the pack but have been thier neighbors for quite some time.

"Ok Jazz we are going on a hunt make sure Bee dosen't run off" Sideswipe tod the silver wolf.

"Don't need a babysitter..." Bumblebee sighed rolling his eyes.

"You are still a pup buddy boy you're ears are still floppy" Arcee scoffed following Mirage and the twins.

"Its ok lil Bee you are the runt, you're gonna be smaller then everyone and develop at... well a different pace" Jazz said walking beside the pup that was only up to his stomach.

"Well I don't like it..." Bumblebee grumbled, grumpily sitting beside the now lying down Jazz.

"Trust me lil Bee you'll get used to it" Jazz yawned reting his heado n his paws.

"Jazzy I'm bored..." Bumblebee whined.

"Go...chase a...butterfly...or...somethin..." Jazz sighed slowly falling asleep.

"...ok Jazzy... I'll go explore around..." Bumblebee being the little cheeky pup snickered trotting off into the bushes towards the border.

"Jazzy you to easy" Bumblebee laughed bounding off across the border.

Other Autobots

"Optimus the decepticons have completely taken over the land on the on the othe side of the mountain" Prowl panted to the red and blue wolf.

"The old territory is waste land...it looks horrible..." Tracks huffed.

"Thank you for the imformation, go tell Ratchet and Ironhide, I'm going to continue my patrol around the territory" Optimus said walking through the bushes that the sun rays were hitting.

"Yes sir!" Both Tracks and Prowl ran off back to the dens.

In Optimus's territory

"How come Cee and others never go this far..." Bumblebee thought out loud sniffing around hoping to find something interesting.

"Squirrel!" Bumblebee ran off following the rodents sent.

Meanwhile

"JAZZ!" Arcee growled.

"What! what!"" Jazz jumped up in shock.

"Where the hell is Bumblebee!" Arcee snarled.

"Oh uh he was uh... right here!" Jazz panicked.

"Dude you lost Bee!" Sunstreaker said looking around.

"No I just don't know where he is at the moment!" Jazz whined.

"How could you just sleep and forget he likes to wonder off!" Arcee growled and snapped.

"Hey I have his sent, he went into the other wolf territory" Mirage said looking in the direction Bumblebee went.

"Crap!, if they find him they'll eat him!" Sideswipe said running off in the direction.

"Yeah what are they going to do when they see us" Jazz thought outloud, as he followed the four into the others territory.

Back in Optimus territory

"Squirrels are running around today...wait what's this...an intruder..." Optimus growled picking up Bumblebee's sent in the faint wind.

"Better not be a con!" Optimus growled racing viciously through the bushes and grass passing Ratchet.

"Optimus?" Ratchet said running after the leader to old to keep up.

"Squirrels hide thier nuts in bushes?..." Bumblebee tilted his head staring at the bush a couple fee away from him.

Just the a loud rumbling growl went through Bumblebee's body as a giant red and blue wolf came over the bush, standing infront of Bumblebee in a killer stance.

"Whoa!..." Bumblebee lept back slightly, then pushed his ears forward and gave low puppy growl.

"Don't challenge me pup!, what are you doing on this territory!" Optimus snarled.

"Just exploring!" Bumblebee snarled back.

"You!..."

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Arcee snarled and growled jumping infront of Bumblebee as the boys came and surrounded Bumblebee growling and snarling at Bumblebee.

"What are you doing with our pup asshole!" Sideswipe snarled walking infront of Arcee.

"What are you and your pup doing on...Sideswipe?..." Optimus stopped growling and gave a calmer mood.

"...Optimus?" Arcee and Sideswipe both calmly walked over to the leader.

"Optimus are you ok!...younglings!" Ratchet said running up to Optimus.

"We're not really younglings anymore Ratch" Sunstreaker smiled walking over to the leader and medic as they gave Arcee and the boys friendly nudges.

"We thought you were dead" Optimus said to the now adult wolves.

"We thought you were, we figured we were to far away from the mountain so we continued to sweet pines and have lived here for quite some time" Mirage explained.

"We did the same, I knew you survived you are smart younglings" Optimus proudly said to he five.

"Uuuuummmm...I'm confused..." Bumblebee quietly said loud enough for the adults to hear.


	11. That's not fair!

"You wanted to eat me a second ago, now we all happy?" Bumblebee said tilting his head.

"Aw buddy you don't remember, you were to young" Arcee cooed licking the top of Bumblebee's head.

"I'm your father Bumblebee" Optimus smiled walking up to Bumblebee.

"Wait what you know my name!" Bumblebee yelped jumping back slightly.

"Bumblebee its ok" Sideswipe chuckled pushing Bumblebee forward into Optimus.

"I...I...I... Cee..." Bumblebee stood infront of Optimus for a couple seconds before going to hide behind Arcee.

"Aw give him time prime lets head to the others" Ratchet said turning and walking through the bush.

"Sweet can't wait to be back with the pack!" Arcee and boys happily barked following Ratchet, Bumblebee cautiously followed beside Arcee trying to stay out of Optimus's site.

"...Elita I will do my do make him remember..." Optimus sighed following the six.

"Prowl!" the boys and Arcee both barked and yiped tackling the black and white wolf.

"Aaaah!, younglings!" Prowl laughed as he got licked and wagging tails.

"Ok ok let me breath let me breath!" Prowl laughed pushing the twins, Mirage, Jazz, and Arcee off.

"You're alive you survived this is amazing!" Tracks and Bluestreak barked jumping over to the boys and Arcee.

"Hey! Tracks, Bluestreak!" The twins yiped and wagged their tails.

"What's going on with all the yelling...You... younglings..." Ironhide in to much shock to make words stood with Wheeljack with thier jaws dropped.

"Hi old Ironhide!" The younglings shouted bouncing over to the two surprised wolves.

"Ok get off me!" Ironhide growled pushing the happy twins away.

"Aw same old hide" Sunstreaker chuckled.

"Ok settle down we have plenty of time to play later, Tracks, Ironhide, Prowl, and Bluestreak were just going on a hunt" Optimus told the five happy young adults.

"Sweet hunt with the pack lets go!" The twins barked leading the way.

"We will be back" Ironhide sighed following the hunting team.

"Whoa whoa, where do you think you're going?" Optimus said grabbing Bumblebee's scruff before he could follow Arcee and the boys on the hunt.

"Aaaah!, Cee!" Bumblebee cried trying to get out of Optimus's grip.

"Ok hey what's going on" Ratchet sighed walking over to Optimus and Bumblebee.

"I wanna go with Cee!" Bumblebee cried as Optimus let go of his scruff.

"Well you're to young, well you can go and watch but even still, you have to stay here" Ratchet told the crying pup.

"But I don't wanna stay, I don't know you!" Bumblebee continued to whine.

"Come little one they will be back soon" Optimus sighed to the pup that suddenly froze up.

"Try again" Optimus ecouraged giving Bumblebee a nudge with his snout.

"Ok pa" Bumblebee yiped getting back up and putting out one front paw.

_"That's it little one!" Optimus cheered as Bumblebee toddled around taking a couple stumbles but getting back up._

_"Wook at me pa!" Bumblebee giggled bouncing around._

_"Yeah look at you go!" Optimus playfully cooed._

"Pa!" Bumblebee jumped and pulled Optimus by the ear.

"It is you!" Bumblebee yiped as Optimus lay on his back letting Bumblebee jump over his stomach.

"Yes little one!" Optimus chuckled rolling around chasing and playing with his son.

"Good no need to explain to you then" Ratchet chuckled sitting and watching Optimus play with the small yellow and black pup.

"I've been looking for you so long, little one I thought I would never find you" Optimus sighed.

"Sorry I didn't know you first pa..." Bumblebee said disapointedly.

"Bumblebee you didn't fully understand what was going on you were to little, when we were seperated, you still don't fully understand, and hey I didn't recognize you at first either" Optimus sighed patting Bumblebee's head.

"Yeah you were really scary when you came over the bush snarling and growling, you were like, rawr rawr rawr!" Bumblebee yiped rolling around on the ground.

"Yeah sorry bout that" Optimus smiled apologetically.

"It ok, hey pa!" Bumblebee barked playfully jumping to his feet.

"Yes little one?" Optimus smiled.

"So now we back together that mean our territory bigger?" Bumblebee asked looking around.

"Yes little one" Optimus chuckled walking over to a den.

"Here this is where we sleep, this is Prowls, That's Bluestreak's, Tracks is there, Ratchet is there, Ironhide next to him, and the boys and Arcee can choose what ones dens they want" Optmus explained to the curious yellow and black pup.

"Cool so who Ratchet?" Bumblebee asked looking around for the wolf.

"Me I'm Ratchet" Ratchet said walking over to a joyfull Bumblebee.

"Hi!, I wish I could member you all" Bumblebee sighed jumping up to Ratchet.

"Hey Don't worry little guy you will" Ratchet sighed.

"Hey Ratch why am I smaller then you guys still I'm almost a year" Bumblebee asked following Ratchet to Optimus.

"Because you are the run of the litter you were smaller then your brothers and sisters" Ratchet explained.

"Where are me bothers and sisters?" Bumblebee asked.

"When you and your sibblings were born your mother couldn't properly produce puppies they all died leaving you the survivor" Optimus explained with a sad tone.

"...that's not fair!" Bumblebee cried and growled.

"I know... but life sometimes dosen't go perfectly the way you want it..." Optimus sighed licking the top of his sons head.


	12. Full moon of crazies

"Bumblebee... that's the runt we are going after?, pah seems like a waste of time..."

"Silence!" Megatron growled shutting Starscream up.

"All I'm saying is, he dosen't look like much of a battle... Starscream sighed looking down into the lush green field where a yellow small 6 month old pup jumped around happily chasing after bugs.

"...Just go!" Megatron snareled making Starscream walk with Shockwave Blackout and himself.

"Ha ha ha!" Bumblebee giggled to himself as he rolled in the cool soft grass.

"Hello runt!" Starscream growled as he and the other cons circled Bumblebee.

"Ha...hi..." Bumblebee waved, smiling innocently.

"Ooooh long time no see pup!" Megatron snarled standing over the pup.

"Uuuh...do I know you?" Bumblebee asked curling into a ball.

"You would remember if you weren't an even smaller runt then you were now!" Megatron growled with his blood stained fangs.

"Mmmm... What Oof!"

"I don't think so Bumblebee!" Megatron snapped pinning the pup that was trying to get up.

"You are interesting..." Shockwave growled to Bumblebee.

"W...w...why..." Bumblebee whimpered looking over to the one eyed wolf.

"Most wolves would be howling for thier pack memberes by now" Shockwave hissed.

"Enless you're not truely a Dire wolf!" Starscream cackled with Megatron, Blackout and Shockwave.

"No he's probably just a cowering dog!" Blackout teased circling Bumblebee with Megatron.

"Grrrrr..." Bumblebee growled getting up onto all fours raising his tail and bearing his fangs.

"Ha ha! you still don't have the growl yet runt!" Starscream cackled.

"What do you want!" Bumblebee growled following Megatrons every move.

"I want you dead runt!" Megatron snarled backing Bumblebee into his followers.

"Why I did nothing!, I don't even know you!" Bumblebee snapped.

"That's ok you just don't remember, I'm your uncle you idiot!" Megatron growled.

"What!, pa never introduced me to you!, why do you want to hurt me!" Bumblebee hissesd to the grey and black wolf.

"Because it would hurt Optimus!" Megatron snarled.

"Ooooh this is not good... I better get Optimus" Mirage said to himself from were he hid in the bushes.

"Optimus!, Bumblebee's in trouble in the field of green!" Mirage announced.

Field of green

"Why do you want to hurt pa!" Bumblebee snarled.

"You are naive to everything, oh Optimus why do bother, it's because I'm going to take everything that was his away and that includes you!, now do you understand!" Megatron growled.

"Grrrrr understand this!" Bumblebee snapped bitting Megatrons muzzle.

"Why you little!" Megatron snarled wiping the blood from his muzzle with his paw.

Megatron snarled and snapped his jaws circling Bumblebee.

"You wont hurt him!" Bumblebee growled watching Megatron closely, standing in a ready for anything stance, growling at all four of the large wolves.

"Now you D..." Megatron started to snarl and jump at Bumblebee.

"GRRRRR!" Optimus jumped infront of Bumblebee taking Megatrons bite.

"Pa!" Bumblebee yelped as Optimus and Megatron tor each other apart.

"He is Megatron's problem, you're our problem now!" Starscream growled from behind Bumblebee.

"What?" Bumblebee turned to face Starscream.

"Ah!" Bumblebee yelped as Shockwave clamped his jaws down on Bumblebee's neck, as Starscream bit Bumblebee's back.

"AAAAAH!" Bumblebee cried and yelped as Blackout bit down on Bumblebee's left hind leg crushing his bone.

"Bu...Bumblebee!" Optimus shouted pushing Megatron off him and running over grabbing and ripping Shockwave off Bumblebee, knocking him into Blackout and Starscream.

"Aaah there's only two of them kill them both!" Megatron ordered, drooling blood.

"Aaaaooooooo!" Howls surrounded them all.

"GRRRRR" 11 autobot wolves jumped into the battle scene, Snarling snapping thier jaws at thier unwanted visitors.

"Ah!, Megatron we can't take them all!" Starscream yelped from under Ironhide.

"Get the hell out of here!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker growled braring thier fangs pinning Blackout.

"Leave you, go now!" Ratchet growled backing Shockwave up.

"Leave now!" Optimus snarled.

"What no what brought you here?, Optimus?" Megatron asked and smiled sinisterly.

"We've taken your entire life over those mountains soon we will take this" Megatron hissed walking past Optimus and his snarling autobots.

"Get going!" Ironhide snarled releasing Starscream watching the seeker run like a coward with the other cons.

"Bumblebee... Optimus..." Ratchet and Arcee sniffed the two.

"I'm fine just scars..." Optimus waved Ratchet off.

"Scars these are gashes, Wheeljack help tend to Optimus" Ratchet ordered.

"Bumblebee can you move?" Ratchet asked the blood covered pup.

"Yelp!" Bumblebee whined and yelped as he tried to stand on all fours quickly pulling his injured leg off the ground.

"...That leg is no good, cons crushed the bone" Ratchet said as he inspected Bumblebee's leg.

"Oof!...Pa...I... I'm sorry..." Bumblebee whimpered falling on his stomach.

"I'm fine little one it's you I'm worried about you're safe now" Optimus sighed cleaning his sons wounds.

"Lets go home to the den" Arcee said helping Bumblebee up.

"Why would the cons come all this way just to do that!" Ratchet growled.

"I would fear... they have been in danger" Optimus sighed.

"What of course decepticons always put themselves in danger!" Ratchet snapped.

"No I mean in danger we are in danger" Optimus told the angered medic.

"You mean our race?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes... I was on the mountains earlier the whole old territory is littered with humans killing every wolf in site... it's not safe, and how much longer is it before they find us here, too many innocents are dying how many more is it going to take untill it stops" Optimus sighed to Ratchet.

"There is not much we can do to the humans, we either cower from them or fight, and fighting the humans is not exactly our way...but Optimus you have to consider this, we may have to fight the humans..." Ratchet explained.

"No!, no Ratchet, there will be a way!, we just need the humans to see!" Optimus growled walking away.

"Hi pa..." Bumblebee whimpered limping over to his father that was sitting on a cliff edge staring at the giant full moon.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus gasped helping the pup lay down.

"What are you doing up here you should be resting" Optimus sighed cleaning Bumblebee's scabs.

"I wanned to come see you" Bumblebee barked wagging his tail.

"Of course..." Optimus happily sighed smiling at his growing pup.

"What wrong pa?" Bumblebee asked seeing the worry in his fathers eyes.

"Just thinking..."

"Well stop thinking you do that to much then you go all sad face" Bumblebee said and giggled rolling onto his back.

"Ha ha... we all think little one" Optimus chuckled patting Bumblebee's head.

"Ha ha... Ow!" Bumblebee yelped accidently streching his broken leg.

"ah ha... guess I'm going to learn to hunt for a while..." Bumblebee smiled in pain.


	13. Oops here's the right chapter

Hi guys!" Bumblebee barked limping over to the twins Mirage Jazz and Arcee.

"Hey Bee buddy!" Jazz playfully bowed.

"Yelp!" Bumblebee yelped in pain as he tried to playfully bow back stepping withhis bad leg.

"Ooooh... sorry Bee!" Jazz apologized getting up and pulling Bumblebee up by the scruff.

"It's ok Jazz..." Bumblebee sighed sitting down with his leg streached out.

"Bumblebee wgat are you doing outside the den get back in there!" Ratchet snapped walking up to the yellow and black pup.

"Aaaw Ratch I wanna be with Cee, Jazz, Mirage, Sunny n sides" Bumblebee whined.

"Move..." Ratchet growled pointing to the den.

"No fair... can't do anything..." Bumblebee grumbled as he limped away into his den.

"Ratchet you can't let him have any fun?" Sideswipe whined stepping towards the direction Bumblebee went.

"Bumblebee needs to heal" Ratchet sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah but why can't he hang with us" Sunstreaker asked stepping beside his brother.

"Yeah Ratchet the kid just wants to have fun" Sideswipe added to his brother.

"Because you young wolves are crazy and are constantly on the move!, therefor not healing his leg if it's moving his broken bones!, that making sure it dosen't heal!" Ratchet growled walking towards Sideswipe making him press his ears flat down on his head tail between his legs backing away from the crazy temperamental medic.

"Uh ha ha... understood!" Both twins gulped and ran behind Arcee and Jazz.

"Whimps..." Mirage grumbled to himself.

What was that!" Ratchet snapped in Mirage's face.

"Ah nothing!" Mirage yelped jumping beside Jazz.

"Ratchet scarring our young wolves again?" Optimus asked in a muffled voice.

"Yep" Ironhide laughed watching the mad medic chase the young adult wolves.

"Where are you going with that rabbit?" Ironhide asked the Blue and red wolf that was walking towards a den.

"Feeding Bumblebee" Optimus answered with his front paws in the den.

"Ok, well I have to go help Ratchet scare the annoying young wolves" Ironhide sighed walking towards the squabbling six wolves.

"Oh geez...come on Blue lets watch the show" Tracks barked to the black and aqua wolf cleaning himself.

"Aw Tracks do we have to?" Bluestreak whined cleaning his chest.

"Yeah come on it's the twins Ratchet and Hide what could get more entertaining" Tracks yiped trying to Bluestreak by his scruff.

"If Prowl was thrown in there" Bluestreak luaghed following Tracks.

"Hello little one" Optimus greeted walking up to the injured pup laying in the middle of the den.

"Mmm..." Bumblebee lowly growled not even looking at his father.

"Ok, hello grumpy pup" Optimus joked placing the rabbit carcus down infront oh his paws.

"You need something?" Bumblebee unamused with the joke asked.

"I brought you some food" Optimus said placing the rabbit infront of his grumpy pup.

"...Humph...not hungry..." Bumblebee grumbled looking away from the carcus.

"Aw little one cheer up" Optimus cooed licking the young pups head.

"Why should I!, I can't do anything, I feel useless, and Ratchet wont let me see the light of day!" Bumblebee complained.

"Bumblebee you need to heal that's why Ratchet wont let you out" Optimus explained.

"Yeah and how long is that going to take?" Bumblebee growled.

"Eat for now..." Optimus sighed leaving the den.

2 months later

"Bumblebee hey hey take it easy in that leg, you injure it and you wont be using it anytime soon" Ratchet warned the small yellow youngling leaving for his first time out of the den since the break.

"Ratchet I know... you say it everytime I leave the den..." Bumblebee sighed walking with the twins.

"Ratchet is absolutely right little one, you take extra care" Optimus said pulling his son next to him with a massive paw.

"Yeah pa, I will" Bumblebee smiled wagging his tail rubbing his head against Optimus's.

"Ok run along now" Optimus cooed nudging Bumblebee forward with his snout.

Bumblebee howled as he ran with twins Mirage, Arcee and, Jazz into the meadow.

"He's got the howl of a young prime" Ratchet said proudly, sitting beside Optimus.

"I agree completely Ratchet..." Optimus sighed closing his eyes.

"...YOU HAVEN'T TOLD HIM ANYTHING HAVE YOU!" Ratchet growled at Optimus.

"..." Optimus shook his head slightly backing ay from the medic.

"Optimus you have to tell him or he's goin to get hurt even more!" Ratchet growled.

"Ratchet telling him, is hard I don't know how to put it, the Decepticons are evil but so are the humans, I can't give him that imformation he might take it the wrong way" Optimus growled.

"Yeah, you haven't told him about what happened to Elita, look he's going to remember it at some point" Ratchet growled walking away.

"Bumblebee you're going to far, go any further and you will be out of the territory" Arcee called to the curious yellow youngling.

"So" Bumblebee said looking at the mountains.

"What are you looking at?" Arcee asked walking over to youngling.

"Those mountains, we came over them right?" Bumblebee asked sitting down.

"Yes..." Arcee said in a come on lets leave tone.

"What's over there, I can't remember" Bumblebee asked the nevy blue female.

"You don't need to remember, all you need to know is we are here now" Arcee said sitting beside the youngling.

"Why can't we go?" Bumblebee asked wagging his tail.

"Because mister flopy ear, you do not need to go over there" Arcee said flicking Bumblebee's right ear wich was flopy.

"Hey..." Bumblebee playfully growled pushing Arcee's paw away.

"All you need to now is we're here now" Arcee smiled patting the smaller wolfs head.

"Bu..."

"Come on Bee lets go!" Arcee called running back to the boys thatwere chasing field mice.

Bumblebee sighed staring at the mountains his devious mind at work, he would get over those mountains.

"I'm comming!" Bumblebee called running over to the five playing in the field.

"Got one!" Sideswipe laughed with a mousein his mouth.

"I got five!" Jazz smiled from where he lay with five dead mice.

"...show off... Sunstreaker growled.

"Here Arcee, got it for you" Sideswipe smiled sitting infront of Arcee.

"How sweet..." Arcee sarcastically.

"Ok ok I'm he... whoa oof!" Bumblebee said tripping over a log tumbling into Sideswipe.

"Bumblebee..." Sideswipe growled from under the small youngling.

"Uh... ha ha...hi" Bumblebee waved to the wolf he sat on.

"Get off"

"Oof!" Bumblebee fell onto the ground on his chin as Sideswipe got up.

"Yipe!" Bumblebee yelped after a mouse ran over his snout, Bumblebee quickly jumped up and backed away.

"Ha ha!, chill Bee just a mouse" Jazz laughed to the jumpy youngling.

"...I was...it caught me by surprise" Bumblebee growled sitting down.

"Ha suuuure..." Sunstreaker, Mirage laughed rolling thier eyes.

"It did!" Bumblebee whined.

"Uhuh what ever you say runt" Sideswipe chuckled.

"Yeah, but that mouse got you good" Jazz laughed.

"Ah!" Jazz yepled in shock as Bumblebee playfully tackled him, turning the tackle into a friendly brawl.


	14. Pack of lies

"Ow hey!" Bumblebee growled trying to bite Sunstreaker who was pulling Bumbelebee's floppy ear.

"Oof!, ok let's go then!" Sunstreaker growled after Sideswipe knocked his twin down into mud.

"Grrrr!, ha ha!" Bumblebee playfully growled as he wrestled with Jazz and the twins.

"Aw he's growing up" Arcee sighed watching Bumblebee play.

"Really... he still looks little" Mirage said to Arcee.

"Of course, but he's not just a fuzzy little puff ball, he's almost a youngling he's eight months" Arcee explained.

"Floppy ear small body, dosent scream puppy?" Mirage asked.

"He's the runt of course he's going to be a little smaller" Arcee sighed.

"True..." Mirage sighed.

"Mirage!" Jazz barked tackling the spy.

"Ah, grrr!" Mirage playfully growled chasing after Jazz.

"Ha ha, run Jazz!" Sideswipe chuckled sitting beside Arcee.

"Playing hard are we?" Arcee smiled at Sideswipe.

"Yup!, no other way then playing hard" Sideswipe panted appily.

"Is that so, here... you got mud on you're face" Arcee warmly giggled, licking the mud off Sideswipes cheek.

"Thanks..." Sideswipe smiled, wagging his tail.

"Aw look how sweet Arcee's metling Sideswipe" Jazz laughed poking Sunstreakers shoulder.

"Ha ha look out Sideswipe you old wolf" Sunstreaker laughed with Mirage and Jazz.

"Wha?" Bumblebee got back up from under Sunstreakers paw.

"Nothing you will understand" Sunstreaker said pushing Bumblebee's head back down.

"Hey!" Bumblebee growled shaking Sunstreakers paw off his head.

"We should go down to the lake wash all this mud off you guys" Arcee said trying to brush the mud off Sideswipe.

"Alright lets go then" Sideswipe smiled getting to his paws.

"Come on we're going to the lake to wash off" Sidwipe announced to the Four still playing around.

"Sweet I can go for a dip!" Jazz said running over to Sideswipe and Arcee.

"We doing?" Bumblebee barked and whimpered slightly, chasing after the five made him get a pain in his leg.

"Swimming!" Sideswipe barked jumping in the lake.

"Wow it's nice today hop in!" Sideswipe barked.

"woohoo!" All four grown wolves jumped in.

"Come on in Bee" Jazz called seeing the yellow pup on the shore.

"Uummm..."

"ha ha yeah swiming time, oof!" a young male adult Greywolf barked running into Bumblebee knocking him down onto his chin into the shallow water.

"Hey watch it pup!" another male grey wolf growled perposly stepping on Bumblebee's tail making Bumblebee yelp.

"Ha ha stupid runt!" The wolves laughed kicking sand onto Bumblebee.

"Pleh... stop it!" Bumblebee whined trying to get sand out of his eyes.

"Ha ha or what you'll cry for mommy" The grey and white one laughed.

"Where is your mother she's awful slow to protect!" The brown one hissed.

"I don't remember Bumblebee whimpered pressing his ears flat to his head.

"Don't remeber!, where are you from pup?" The grey and white one growled.

"From over the mountains I live in sweet pines with my pa" Bumblebee explained.

"Then where the hell is your mother!" The brown one growled.

"I don't know I can't remember... I remeber... blood...and walking trees with a thing that made loud noises and drew blood from a female..."

"This must have happened a while ago you must have been a week or a few old...sounds like the humans killed your mom" The grey and white one sighed.

"HEY!" Arcee and the boys came snarling out of the water.

"Leave him alone you dogs!" Arcee growled standing over Bumblebee.

"You liar!, mommy to the rescue huh?" The brown one growled.

"Beat it you mutts!" the twins snarled.

"Come on lets go there's to many..." The grey one growled to his partner.

"Fine..." The brown one growled walking away with his friend.

"You ok Bee?" Arcee asked licking the sand off of Bumblebee.

"No!, why did pa never tell me!" Bumblebee cried getting up.

"Tell you what runt?" Sideswipe asked.

"About ma!" Bumblebee cried.

"Bumblebee there's alot you don't know pup" Mirage sighed.

"WHAT ELSE HASN'T HE TOLD ME ABOUT!" Bumblebee shouted.

"Bumblebee...you have to understand why we kept these things from you..." Arcee triedto calm the pup down.

"NO ALL OF YOU JUST LIE TO ME AM I EVEN OPTIMUS'S PUP I DON'T WANT TO BELONG IN THIS PACK OF LIES!" Bumnlebee barked snapped and growled before running off forgetting about the pain in his leg he ran his fastest his hardest to get away from the five chasing him into the mountains.

"No Bumblebee come back!" All five called.

Bumblebee didn't look back he just ran harder and faster into the fog and clouds in the evil montains.

"Aaaaoooooooooo!" Bumblebee stopped running and walked ingnoring the howls that were calling him back.

"We need to back and tell Optimus!" Arcee panted.

"Then we lose time and possibly Bumblebee's trail!" Mirage growled.

"We can pick his trail up later Optimus needs to know he can comfort Bee!" Arcee growled turning the four around back into the sweet pines.

"OPTIMUS!"

"Damn Younglings what the hell is it with you and screaming" Ratchet growled covering his ears.

"What is it is something wrong!" Optimus asked to the young tired wolves.

"Bumblebee... he's super upset...he... he... ran away!" Sideswipe panted.

"What!, why would he run away!" Optimus shouted.

"He found out about Elita... and he thinks we are hidding things from him" Sunstreaker explained.

"Where did he go!" Optimus asked.

"Back over the mountains" Jazz answered.

"No Bumblebee not there!, it's littered with cons and humans he wont survive, he's just a pup!" Tracks whimpered covering his head.

"We have to go get him!, and tell him the truth about what's going on" Ratchet growled.

"Yes we do" Optimus nodded runnin taking off into meadow.


	15. I have a name

"They think they can lie to me!" Bumblebee growled trotting through the fog, getting closer to the other side of the mountain.

"I'll get home, to my real home!" Bumblebee continued to growl walking down the mountain into a clear view of a valley covered in a thick fog blanket.

"I remeber home being a little more sunny..." Bumblebee said trotting into the valley.

"The pup is stupid enough to wonder into the valley, what shall we do my lord?" Starscream asked Megatron.

"Let him go the humans will happily destroy him" Megatron cackled watching Bumblebee walk into the blackened forest that was his home.

"Hey pup what are you doing out here alone?" A deep gruff voice spoke.

"Who said that!" Bumblebee yelped in surprise stopping in his tracks.

"I did I am Jetfire and you are far away from home" A giant skinny black wolf with red eyes said coming out from fog.

"...You're a decepticon, and I am home!" Bumblebee growled watching Jetfire walk around him.

"I have parted from that pack, you are very small for your age, let me guess runt of the litter?" Jetfire asked sniffing Bumblebee.

"I guess so" Bumblebee calmed down letting the fur on his body relax.

"What do you mean you guess?" Jetfire asked sitting infront of the small yellow and black wolf.

"My brothers and sisters all instantly died when they were born, I survived, then humans killed my ma..." Bumblebee sighed flattening his ears against his head.

"I'm sorry to hear that pup, but you should not be wondering around here by yourself where is your father?" Jetfire asked standing up.

"He's back in sweetpines with our pack, I ran away" Bumblebee growled.

"Who is he?" Jetfire asked nudging Bumblebee to walk with him.

"Optimus prime" Bumblebee gave a small sigh as he followed Jetfire.

"What you are the pup of the last prime!?, no no no, pup you got to go home back to your pack" Jetfire panicked turning Bumblebee around.

"No I'm not going back, what's the big deal" Bumblebee barked stopping Jetfire from escorting him to turn around.

"The big deal here pup, is this is Megatron's territory and he wont hessitate to kill you on site" Jetfire growled.

"His territory?" Bumblebee growled looking around the fogy forest.

"they took it over after you all left, they stayed here still starving and bearly surviving, thier stupid choices have brought attention to the humans, hunters have roamed this territory for months now, yes this place has changed since you've left" Jetfire sighed.

"Do you know Ratchet?"

"What no?, why?" Jetfire shaking his head in shock.

"Oh you're old and you talk like him that's all" Bumblebee said watching a spider crawl across the ground infront of him.

"...Focus pup, we need to get you home now come on which way is it" Jetfire rolled his eyes trying to get Bumblebee to focus on one thing at a time.

"I...uh... don't remember..." Bumblebee whimpered looking every which way.

"Quickly we must go follow me" Jetfire perked his ears and pulled Bumblebee's scruff getting Bumblebee to move.

"Where are we going?!" Bumblebee asked fast walking after Jetfire.

"Shh!" Jetfire shushed Bumblebee, waving him into a hidden cave like den.

Bumblebee crawled into the den and waited for Jetfire to do the same after he did, he peeked out of the den and kept quiet, and put a paw over Bumblebee's muzzle to keep him quiet.

Bumblebee's ears twitched hearing the crunch of leaves and braches beneath footsteps as they got closer and closer soon being right above them, Bumblebee lowered his head and ears and knew exactly what the footsteps belonged to, after fifteen minutes the intruder left finding no trace of either Bumblebee nor Jetfire.

"Ok they're gone but to be safe we're going to have to stay... hey where are you going!" Jetfire said as Bumblebee started to crawl out of the den.

"Hey are you listening!" Jetfire growled grabbing Bumblebee's tail.

"Going to find some answeres" Bumblebee growled.

"Nows not the best time pup, not while humans are out on the hunt for our furs" Jetfire said pulling Bumblebee back into the den.

"I don't care"

"Pup trust me you are going to care" Jetfire sighed.

"Oh I suppose you're going to tell me what I did wrong and how I shouldn't runaway from my problems" Bumblebee smirked.

"No because I ranaway from my problems and now I'm an old flea infested lone wolf" Jetfire growled, getting Bumblebee's full attention.

"Now if we are going to get you home, it's going to take strategy and time, you have come to an evil world pup with unexpected twists so be prepared for anything, and anything includes starvation, the only thing to eat around here are bugs, and cattle from the humans" Jetfire explained the plan.

"The humans land is off limits, that's what my pa said" Bumblebee said to Jetfire.

"Yes and also is our only chance of survival so those rules change pup" Jetfire growled.

"Ok when do we leave this hole?" Bumblebee sighed looking around the den.

"As soon as the sun comes up" Jetfire yawned lying down in the dirt and little bits of dead grass.

"How are you supposed to know when the sun comes up there to much fog!" Bumblebee complained peeking his head out of the den.

"Would you just lay down pup!, you will know when the sun comes up by the sounds of different creatures" Jetfire growled at Bumblebee in annoyance laying his head down on his paws and closing his tired old eyes.

"Oh, but what if the cretures are nocturnal and they haven't gone to sleep yet?" Bumblebee asked happily as he came back in the den.

"...Do you ever stop talking pup?" Jetfire sighed opening one of his eyes.

"You know I have a name..." Bumblebee rolled his eyes.

"Well you haven't thought of mentioning it to me" Jetfire said lifting his head.

"Oh well I'm Bumblebee" Bumblebee smiled, as Jetfire placed his head back down.

"Alright, Bumblebee sleep..." Jetfire sighed closing his eyes.

"Ok...hey you think you'll join my pack when we find them?" Bumblebee asked yawning and looking at Jetfire.

"I don't know pup..please rest now..." Jetfire sighed trying to sleep.

"Ok..." Bumblebee sighed.

Bumblebee looked around the den for a few more minutes letting Jetfire sleep, Bumblebee wanting his father right about now, warily walked over to Jetfire and curled up into a ball against the giant dark wolfs warm stomach, Jetfire lifted his head and looked down at the now sleeping young small wolf, Jetfire smiled and curled his own body around the yellow pup, and slipped back into a deep sleep.


	16. Humans

"Optimus was taking the boys and Arcee a good idea on this search?" Ratchet asked walking beside his worried leader.

"Yes it's better than leaving them in charge of watching the territory" Optimus sighed sniffing the ground.

"True enough...you pivking anything up?" Ratchet sighed walking with Optimus as the twins Mirage and Jazz ran past them.

"No nothing... maybe the boys did" Optimus suggested as Ironhide walked up with Arcee.

"I have not had a single scent yet" Ironhide sighed reporting to Optimus.

"Hmm... boys what's going on with you four" Optimus turned to the four young adult males.

"We've had his scent then lost it in the fog and wind" Jazz said pointing at the top of the foggy mountian where they where heading.

"Well that's a start, keep seaching" Optimus announced to the small team of searchers.

"So where are we going?, to the valley?" Bumblebee yiped playfully bowing and wagging his tail at the large skinny black wolf that sat infront of him.

"Alright pup, first of all there's new names to this teritory, the valley is now death valley, and tall pines is now dead pines, and unless it's an emergency, the valley is always off limits hunters are always lurking around in there" Jetfire lowly growled at Bumblebee.

"Oh... ok" Bumblebee got up from his playfull bow and waited for Jetfire to start leading him somewhere.

"Come let us go before something finds us" Jetfire said looking around warily, after hear a tree branch rustle.

"Ok" Bumblebee followed Jetfire through the dead pines which used to be sunny and not dead and dry, no pine needles covered any of the branches all the trees were truely dead.

"Jetfire I'm thirsty, is there any water?" Bumblebee asked walking beside the tall black wolf.

"Yes but not here, It's going to be a little while before we get to a water source, wish it was winter then we wouldn't have to surch..." Jetfire sighed as he walked and sniffed the ground.

"Why what's winter?" Bumblebee asked confused at what the old wolf was saying.

"You truely are a young pup aren't you" Jetfire chuckled smiling at Bumblebee.

"Winter is our season, when wolves take charge!, our prey is weakened and cold searching for food in the frozen landscape that is our home, those temperatures don't faze us at all we still stay as strong as we do any other season, the snow coveres everything in it's path, it's a beutiful thing to watch floating down from the sky, the long hard winters are the favorite of wolves" Jetfire explained to Bumblebee with great enthusiasm.

"Wow when's that going to happen, I wanna see winter!" Bumblebee exitedly wagged his tail trotting beside jetfire who chuckled at him.

"In time pup, the season is just around the corner" Jetfir chuckled hearing the branches rustle again.

"What's wrong Jetfire?" Bumblebee asked seeing the ears on the large wolf twitch and perk as Jetfire looked around as they stopped walking.

"...We must keep ah!" Jetfire turned his head to have an angry eagle and raven hovering infront of him and Bumblebee hid behind Jetfire not knowing what to do.

"What are you doing?" The eagle snapped.

"Making my way to a food source" Jetfire said walking past the angry birds with Bumblebee.

"You said that there was no food here!" The raven growled.

"We see it ourselves when we fly, you cannot deny it" the eagle hissed at the large annoyed wolf.

"And why do you think I'm pushing past this place?" Jetfire smirked continuing to walk like nothing was happening.

"During the day, the humans will slaughter you!" Duski snapped.

"Jetfire this is insane over the mountain there are resources if we start now we could be there in a few days" Twilight explained reason to the wolf.

"That's where I'm heading now, but first we need energy which is food" Jetfire said gesturing to the young yellow and black pup behind him.

"My how you've grown young son of prime" Twilight cooed flapping over to Bumblebee.

"...Birdies... twi and dus!" Bumblebee yipped jumping up and down wagging his tail rappidly.

"Wow you're still small, but my you've grown" Dusk said landing with Twilight infront of Bumblebee.

"I missed you two!" Bumblebee smiled giving each bird a hug wrapping one paw around them.

"You guys know Jetfire?" Bumblebee asked as Jetfire walked towards a fence.

"Yes we've known him for a while" Dus said as he Bumblebee and Twilight made thier way to Jetfire.

"Get down!" Jetfire whispered lowering himself in the bushes, making Bumblebee and the birds do the same.

"DAMN WOLVES GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" A human screamed and fired his gun at the laughing decepticons that took off with chickens.

"It's time we put a stop to these wolves, and now, I'm lossing to much livestock" The human growled to his friend as they walked away.

"That's not good..." Dusk said ruffling his feathurs.

"We must go, hurry!" Jetfire called already on his way back through the forest waiting for Bumblebee to catch up.

"What's the matter pup?" Jetfire turned and asked the now upset pup, giving Bumblebee's face a comforting lick.

"Those sounds...that's what I heard when my mother was killed..." Bumblebee cried.

"I'm...sorry... Pup... but we must continue on our..."

"GET OUT OF HERE!" A human yelled and fired warning shots at Jetfire and Bumblebee.

Jetfire turned and growled at the now two humans that stood a small distance from him and Bumblebee.

"HERE CATCH" the humans friend laughed evily throwing a fire bottle at them.

"Pup lets move there's no time!" Jetfire growled nudging Bumblebee to run away from the now quickly spreading wildfire.

"Keep moving!" Jetfire whimpered to Bumblebee as they were fired at.

Bumblebee yelped as a bullet grazed his right shoulder blood oozed out but he could care less, the burning searing pain shooting through his body was most intense as he and Jetfire who was slowing down got the the middle of the forest, where the other side was also in wild flames.

"Jetfire why are you slowing down!" Bumblebee cried out as a flaming branch landed infront of them.

"Keep going pup, find your pack, I'll be fine" Jetfire panted as blood dripped from his chest.

"No I'm not leaving with out you!" Bumblebee barked grabbing a large strong branch and nudging Jetfire onto it.

"Go Bumblebee, leave me!" Jetfire growled as Bumblebee struggled to pull him up the mountain through the flaming forest.

"Optimus there's smoke over there in our old territory!" Ironhide and tge boys announced.

"Optimus!, autobots!, come quickly Bumblebee is trapped in the fire we must hurry!" Twilight and Dusk dived down at the autobot wolves.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus waisted no time he charged down the mountain running directly into the forest fire running faster then he's ever ran before.


	17. It gets worse

"Pup you're to small, go!" Jetfire growled at Bumblebee to leave him.

"Not going to leave you!" Bumblebee coughed as smoke smothered the air.

"Pup we're both shot just go you can survive this, you want to see winter remember?" Jetfire whined trying to covince Bumblebee to leave.

"Ratchet can help you" Bumblebee cried lying beside Jetfire as the fire spread around them.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Optimus screamed jumping through the flames to the two.

"Pa!" Bumblebee coughed as Optimus ran up to them.

"I'm fine pa" Bumblebee whimpered getting up.

"Bumblebee you're hurt" Optimus said looking at his pups wounded shoulder.

"Bumblebee quick lets go!" Optimus panted getting ready to turn and leave.

"Pa we need to help Jetfire" Bumblebee whimpered looking at the downed black wolf that slowly looked up at Optimus.

Optimus saw that the wolf was old starved and dying from a gunshot wound to the chest, this old wolf with red eyes must've helped Bumblebee stay away from real trouble.

"Lets go!" Optimus said grabbing the brach and dragging it up the mountain followed by Bumblebee.

"There they are!" Sideswipe barked running towards Optimus and Bumblebee as braches of fire fell everywhere.

"Optimus, Bumblebee!" The boys Ratchet Arcee and Ironhide called running up to the three wolves.

"Ratchet Bumblebee and Jetfire are wounded and the entire valley and forest is onfire" Optimus reported quickly.

"Jetfire?" Ratchet said looking at the dying wolf that looked up at him with emotionless eyes.

"There's no way around this fire we are trapped" Ironhide announced as the fire surrounded them at the cliffs edge.

"The only way out of this is to jump off the cliff into the lake" Sunstreaker said looking over the edge.

"That's a hell of a drop" Arcee gasped looking at the lake below.

"It will have to do" Jetfire weakly said getting up onto his weak legs.

"Damn I'm going to regret this!" Ratchet whined as they all jumped off the cliff just escaping the flames.

"Twins...Jazz...Arcee...Ironhide...Optimus...Bee... who ever that guy is..." Ratchet mumbled doing a headcount.

"All wolves are accounted for Optimus" Ratchet announced to Optimus.

"Good, Bumblebee is wounded Ratchet" Optimus said shaking the water off his body.

"Alright Bumblebee let me see..."

"No Jetfire first" Bumblebee said as Ironhide dragged Jetfire out of the water.

"Primus... I don't know if I can save him Bee" Ratchet said cleaning Jetfire's wound pulling out the bullet out of Jetfire's chest.

"What the hell why would humans shoot rocks like that at us?!" Ironhide growled and questioned as Ratchet continued to help Jetfire as Ironhide examined the bullet.

"Humans are cruel, look what they did to our home" Sunstreaker said pointing to the wildfire on the mountain.

"...Well they destroyed what was left of what the cons destroyed" Arcee said also watching the fire.

"Wonder what the cons are doing now" Jazz thought outloud.

"That dosen't matter right now!" Ironhide snapped at Jazz making him cower.

"Well the humans are going to be our last worry, right now the decepticons have no food and no home so they will be searching for just that and therfore comming for our territory first" Optimus announced as he licked Bumblebee's wound.

"We better get moving then... Um..uh..."

"Jetfire..."

"Oh Jetfire can you walk?" Ratchet asked helping the ancient wolf up.

"Yes I am fine thank you for your medical help" Jetfire thanked standing on his own.

"No problem... oh yes and the boys helped get herbs to ease away your pain" Ratchet rolled his eyes as the four young male adults gave him a what about us look.

"Yes thank you all" Jetfire smiled.

"No thank you Jetfire, for protecting my pup I owe you my life" Optimus said stepping forwards to the skinny black wolf.

"You've already saved mine your goal has been done" Jetfire smiled and shook his head.

"Well lets get him a good meal you both must be starving" Ratchet said leading the small team back to the den.

"Bumblebee we have much to talk about when we come back" Optimus warned the yellow pup that cowered at the warning.

"You're back!... and you brought a decepticon with you!?" Bluestreak growled.

"No need to worry he is a friend" Optimus informed Bluestreak.

"Optimus what is going on, there's smoke comming over the mountain?" Prowl asked as he observed the mountain.

"The cons killed the humans last nerve, we should cautious the humans are probably on the hunt for any wolf" Twilight and Dusk warned the autobots.

"That might be sooner than you think!" Sideswipe whined pressing his ears against his head as he stared up at the mountains covered in flames and out of the flames came many humans and hound dogs.

"Move!, everyone we leave our territory now!" Optimus ordered.

"The humans are insane, we cannot move fast enough we have wounded!" Ratchet yelled as he and the pack fled through the forest.

"We will have to try our best Ratchet I understand" Optimus called back as he led his pack.

"That barking and yelling is getting really loud" Sunstreaker whimpered to his twin.

"That just means run faster" Sideswipe answered.

"Optimus why are we running, we dhould stand and fight!" Ironhide growled running alongside Optimus.

"No, we do not engadge on the humans enless necasary, we are not the enemy" Optimus refused on inflicting harm to the humans.

"But they are, they shot your pup!" Ironhide continued to growl.

Optimus looked behind him at the rest of the pack to see Jetfire and Bumblebee at the end of the pack struggling to keep up.

"Bumblebee, go pup, hurry!" Jetfire growled pushing Bumblebee forward.

"Bumblebee, Come on pup fight your pain, we got to move" Prowl barked pulling Bumblebee by his scruff.

"I'm comming" Bumblebee growled running up to Optimus, as Jetfire caught up to Ratchet and the boys.


	18. Caged

"Pa where are we running to?" Bumblebee as he continued to keep a steady pace with his father.

"We need to go further up into the mountains, far away from the human territory, we can not allow them to end our race like the decepticons have" Optimus informed the whole pack.

"Yeah, what if there's no food, or lots of humans then what?" Prowl asked as the pack continued to run.

"We keep searching, this agonizing war between humans and wolves has to end, this cannot last for ever" Optimus growled as they started to enter a thick cold forest.

"Optimus I think we lost the humans" Jazz said as the pack slowed down to a walking pace.

"You may have lost those humans but you have not lost us" Megatron growled walking out from the shadows of the trees.

"You got a lot of nerve following us here!" Ironhide growled as Megatron approached the Autobot pack.

"Follow, last time I checked the humans propose a threat to both Autobots and Decepticons alike" Megatron evily smiled.

"No thanks to you and your pack of ruthless mutts!" Ratchet snarled as red glowing eyes appeared in the shadows around them.

"You want to repeat that, doctor..." Starscream snickered as the decepticon pack revieled themselves.

Both Autobots and decepticons growled and snarled at eachother, before hearing something both packs dreaded.

"Megatron, if you agree that humans are a threat to both packs, lets not waste our time with fighting eachother" Optimus spoke up as yelling and barking echoed through the forest.

"We go our seperate ways, for now prime, but we will finish this" Megatron growled as he and the decepticons fled.

"Lets move!" Optimus said leading his pack further into the forest.

The pack ran hard and fast for fifteen minutes, running out into a large meadow, where they once again encountered with the cons but this time not so politley, Megatron and his cons came snarling out of the tall crisp grass attacking the Autobot pack, Bumblebee was able to avoid the battle as he crawled through the middle of it ever member of each pack battling, as the fierce battle betweeen the packs a large thundering sound came to Bumblebee's ears many lights and and large wierd rolling things came barreling towards the packs, Bumblebee walked with caution towards the wierd creatures

Bumblebee yelped as a human popped up infront of human he jumped back straight into a large cage that they set, Bumblebee looked through the bars, and saw the rest of the pack with the decepticons also getting captured.

"Pa!" Bumblebee let out a cried yelp, to his father that was caught in a cage not to far away almost next to hime.

"No!" Optimus snarled, locking his jaws onto the silver metal bars of his cage, trying desperately to chew his way out, and break free to get to his pup and pack that was also captured.

"Ok we got them secure, get them loaded then we will take them to the lab for testing" A human in a heavy jacket with a brown hat said, to the other humans wearing green and brown uniforms.

Bumblebee watched as the humans lifted the large cages that had both decepticons and his pack members, into the back of the heavily armoured vehicles, three cages in each vehicle, Bumblebee gasped as a few humans lifted the heavy cage carrying it towards the vehicle.

Bumblebee looked at the human that spoke to the humans giving the order to load them into the trucks, and saw him speaking to the hunters that chased them al. the way into this meadow.

"Good take them out of here kill them all, worthless creatures" Bumbebee heard one hunter yell in a agressive tone before his cage was pushed into the back of the heavily armoured truck watching the doors shut.

Bumblebee whimpered as the truck fired up and started to move, looking around the back of the truck, there where a few large holes in the side walls of the truck, allowing light into the back, Bumblebee warily looked around and saw a pair of glowing red eyes at the left side of the truck.

"Who's there!?" Bumblebee timidly asked fear shaking in his voice knowing it wasnt an autobot wolf from the red eyes.

"Relax pup it's me" A familiar old voice sighed walking into the light side of his own cage revieling the voice to be Jetfire.

"Yeah relax kid, even though we have know idea what is happening right now!" Prowl's voice growled from the right side.

"This no time to be stressing out, we need to stay calm and reserve our energy for when we really need it" Jetfire calmly spoke to the two others.

Bumblebee didn't respond he was to much in shock of what was happening right now.

"Fine you are right but we can't just sit here and do nothing" Prowl continued to growl lettign the fur on his back settle.

"When an opportunity presents itself, we will seek our way out of this mess" Jetfire said continuing to maintain a calm voice, knowing if he kept the emotions low Bumblebee would not be as frightened or freeze up when something happened.

Prowl sighed and focused on the terrified eight month old pup lying in a cage to his left, noticing the large opened wound on the yellow and black pups right shoulder, it looked tender and infected from the poisoness bullet that was in it before thier medic pulled it out, Prowl gazed over at Jetfire to see the old skinny wolfs opened wound on his chest, Jetfire did not look to in as much pain as Bumblebee was, Jetfire being a full grown wolf will heal quickly from the wound, Decepticons and Autobots alike where able to take much heavy damage without dying a few bullets would not kill but stun and weaken, unless hit in the direct spots that will instantly kill, Bumblebee being a pup would not handle the infection well at all.

"Bumblebee... rest for now, it does not look as if we will be stopping anytime soon" Prowl sighed to the stressed out pup.

"What bout the others Prowl!?" Bumblebee cried.

Prowl was able to stand on his hind legs and place his front paws on the wall with holes, he looked through one of the holes to see that the other trucks beside them, also had holes.

"We can howl to let them know we are ok" Prowl said to Bumblebee, as he got back on all fours.


	19. The sience facility

"SHUT UP, YOU DANM MUTTS!" one of the men screamed and banged on the back wall of the truck.

"Well at least the pack answered back..." Prowl sighed with little relief.

"Yeah but now what do we do!?" Bumblebee whimpered looking at Jetfire, who sat calmly in his cage.

"We wait and see" Jetfire answered.

"Yeah but what if they hurt us!" Bumblebee continued to worry, pacing around in his cage.

"Pup stop panicking, the more crazy and wild you are the more unnecessary attention you bring to yourself, causing the humans to do something stupid" Jetfire growled silincing Bumblebee's whimpers.

"Just be quiet and enjoy the ride well you can..." Prowl sighed laying down in his cage.

Bumblebee sighed and sat to the one side of his cage that was closest to a hole in the wall, and he watched as they drove past numerous trees and mountains, getting further and further away from the mountains.

After a few hours Bumblebee sighed and looked over to see Prowl and Jetfire sleeping, Bumblebee did the same and lay down to sleep, but jumped at the site and sound of the back door of the truck opening, the light of the sun rays where blinding as two men emerged and reached for Powl's cage, Prowl growled as the men slugishly pulled his cage out of the truck.

"Prowl!" Bumblebee yiped and ran to the front of his cage, as Prowl disappeared, and Jetfire was next.

"Pup, be yourself, be the friendly pup you are out of all of us, you are the one to change what humans think of us!" Jetfire growled at Bumblebee as the two man began taking him away.

"A single wolf can change the world!" Jetfire yelled as he was taken away.

"Alright puppy you are next" A single man said pulling Bumblebee's cage out from the truck, out into some wierd structure.

Bumblebee whimpered as he past many giant empty cages, soon enough he heard the yiping and barking of his pack, and was thrown into a cage that Arcee and the boys were in.

"Bumblebee!" The boys and Arcee barked and ran up to the pup, greeting him with kisses and wagging tails.

"Are you ok!?" Arcee quickly asked, examining Bumblebee.

"Yeah Cee, where are we?" Bumblebee replied looking back at the giant cage door, where the boys were chewing it, trying to pry it open with thier teeth.

"I don't know sweetheart, all I know is it's know where we want to be" Arcee sighed watching the boys.

"Where's pa, and the others?" Bumblebee asked remembering the empty cages.

"The humans had them in these cages but took them somewhere" Jazz answered.

"Both cons, and our pack, I don't know what they want from us" Sideswipe growled.

"Hello wolfies, these ones are young take the four males and female" One man said to three otheres.

"Alright boss" One shrugged and opened the cage walking in with two others.

Arcee and the boys viciously growled as the men caught them with sticks with ropes and pulled them out of the cage.

"Run Bee!" Sunstreaker managed to yelp out the words as he was yanked around the corner with the others.

Bumblebee saw this as a chance to escape and ran out the door only to run into a 18 year old young man, the boy stared at him and Bumblebee stared back, his mixed icy blue and baby blue eyes making direct eye contact, with the boys dark brown eyes.

"The pup tried to escape, you are ready to go on hunts, definetly the runt are you, and you stand there like an idiot!" The leader man scolded the boy after grabbing Bumblebee and throwing him back into the cage and slamming the door.

"Dammit Sam I thought you wanted to work here!?" The man continued to speak angirly.

"I do Uncle!..." Sam whined.

"Then act like it!, be an insperation, these beasts are something special, and if it takes a few test to figure it out so be it, I mean the one had a bullet to the chest and is walking around like nothing happened, now make sure they don't get away again, or I will have yours and the wolf that you let escapes heads!" the mean old man growled leaving the boy standing infront of the cages.

"Jackass..." The boy muttered under his breath, before turning his attention back to the yellow and black pup in the back of the cage.

"Arent you something" The boy smiled as he crouched down to get level with the pup far in the back.

Bumblebee growled, then sighed and ignored the human and looked at the floor stone cold floor covered in hay, Bumblebee was frightened and hungry,not wanting to pay attention to the killers of his mother, wanting nothing more then his family.

"Hmm..."

"Sam move your ass, I need this one" The raging uncle came back pushing his nephew out of the way and catching Bumblebee with same thing the boys and Arcee were taken away with.

"Clean the cages, make youself useful!" The uncle continued to be angry as he pulled Bumblebee around the corner and down the hallway.

Bumblebee heard whining and yelps comming from every room, Bumblebee was taken to a giant arena, and was pushed into the ring, Bumblebee ran back to the door but it closed to quickly, Bumblebee whimpered and scratched at the door not noticing the other wolf thrown into the ring.

"Now lets see what happens, and figure out why one pack has red eyes and one has Blue" The uncle standing on the stands with another man said.

"Well pup, looks like I finally get a good chance to kill you" And evil familiar voice came from behind.

Bumblebee gasped and wipped around to see Megatron standing tall behind him.

"Uncle Megatron!" Bumblebee whimpered.

"That's right, now come here so I may sink my fangs into your throat!" Megatron snarled baring his fangs?.

"No!" Bumblebee growled and leaped away as Megatron lunged at him.

"This time daddy isn't here to save his precious son!" Megatron snarled chasing after Bumblebee.

Bumblebee ran hard and fast getting an advatage over Megatron, Bumblebee out ran the snapping jaws, but Megatron got smart and took one giant pounce tackling Bumblebee down, and locking his jaws on Bumblebee's throat, Bumblebee yelped and whimpered and cried loudly.

"Ok call it off!" The uncle yelled, and a man attached Megatron to the stick leash and pulled him off Bumblebee.

Bumblebee weakly got up, blood dripping from his throat, he panted and looked up at Megatron who was snarling as he was pulled away and out of the ring.

"You see that, a normale wolf would be dead by now, this one got back up, take it back to it's cage" the uncle ordered the men.

Bumblebee yelped in pain as the loop at the end of pole wraped around his neck, drawing more blood, he was pulled him out back to his cage, where the boy came out of finishing cleaning.

"Oh my god, what happened to him!" Sam gasped seeing the blood oozing out from the youngling wolfs neck, as he was being thrown into the cage.

"We know not to mix the red eyed ones with the blue eyed ones" The man sighed as he shut the cage door.

"This is just a pup, why didn't you try an older one!?" Sam snapped pointing at Bumblebee.

"We did, a big blue and red one fought against the same one that took this one down, but we've noticed that he had soft royal blue eyes and the others seem to be the same royal blue, but this one has baby icy blue mix" The man explained before walking away.

"Still isn't right..." Sam shook his head.

Bumblebee panted and stared at the boy, and noticed the boy was different from the other men, he cared about him.

"You are differen't" Sam sighed watching the pup, painfully get a drink of water.


	20. Runts of the litter escape

Bumblebee whined as he lay down on he cold concrete floor pain coursing through his body, the sudden sound of a door swinging open, and the shuffle of paws and shoes caught Bumblebee's full attention.

It took all of his strength to get to his paws and walk to the cage door, to See the boys and Arcee being draged back to the cage.

"Get in there stay in there and shut up!" One man who threw Sideswipe in yelled after four other men dragged the others in, slaming the cell shut before leaving.

"What happened!?" Bumblebee asked running over to the five with concern.

"They hooked up wierd things to us and used wierd things to look at our insides!" the twins answered shaking off their jitters.

"Never mind us, what happened to you!" Arcee gasped approaching and licking Bumblebee's wounds.

"They put me in a ring with Megatron, but I'm fine now" Bumblebee sighed his answer as he walked around the cage, before sitting infront of the cell bars.

"Damn these humans, putting a unprepared pup into a battle with a monster, how dare they!" Arcee snarled bearing her teeth in disgust and anger.

"I could have taken him" Bumblebee scoffed turning around and trotting towards the boys.

"Pup, you're a runt, way to small to take something that big out" the twins and Jazz shook their heads at Bumblebee.

"I hate being small, I hate being a runt!" Bumblebee growled in annoyance, looking to the ground.

"Hey we know someone who can tell you all about being a runt" Arcee smiled licking Bumblebee's cheek before walking past the yellow and black pup.

"Who else is a runt, everyone is so big?" Bumblebee asked perking his ears and watching Arcee.

"Mirage can, he's a runt" Sideswipe replied gesturing to the red and black wolf.

"You're a runt?" Bumblebee said in shock, tilting his head.

"Yeah he was our runt until you were born, know you're both our runts" The twins teased both Mirage and Bee.

"Oh yeah you are little!" Bumblebee gave a small giggle and tail wag.

"Yeah he's smaller can't you tell!?" Jazz teased standing beside Mirage and playfully bumping him.

"Oh haha, look Bee, take pride in being a runt, you can be more elusive and dangerous, in certain situations" Mirage sighed placing a paw around Bumblebee, and recieving an eye roll from the twins and Jazz.

"Also get into places others, can't!" Mirage continued smiling and bearing his teeth at the three rolling their eyes.

"Like when?" Bumblebee asked curiously, wagging his tail and following Mirage around the cage.

"Well like when you're playing tag and the twins Jazz and Arcee decide to jump into a bur bush and your it, you can crawl under all the burs and nip at their heels!" Mirage couldn't help but burst into laughter while telling the story, rolling around with laughter, recieving growls from the others and yips from Bumblebee.

"That wasn't funny, I was picking burs out of my fur for weeks!" Arcee growled in annoyance at the red and black giggling wolf.

"Yeah, plus you were just a pup compared to us!" Sunstreaker growled reminding the smaller wolf.

"What?" Bumblebee tilted his head confused at what Sunny ment.

"I'm not as old as the twins Jazz and Arcee Bee, thought you knew that?" Mirage smiled laying and staring at Bumblebee.

"No I noticed your smaller size compared to them, but not age" Bumblebee said scratching his ear.

"I'm two they are four, and I can still crawl under that bush and kick your tails!" Mirage boasted.

"Go ahead, cause I'm not going back in there you runt!" Jazz growled pouncing on Mirage and wrestling him.

"Alright geez enough puppy play, we have to figure out away out of here!" Arcee reminded the two of where they were.

"Did you guys see my pa?" Bumblebee asked sticking his head through the bars.

"No sorry Bee" Arcee shook her head looking out the cell.

"Hey I bet you could slip between those and get out" Jazz noticed how easily Bumblebee slipped his head through the bars.

"Hey Jazz, you're right!" Mirage said squeezing through the bars onto the other side.

"Lucky you, now go find Optimus and the others!" Sideswipe ordered as Bumblebee squeezed through aswell.

"Mirage make sure you watch Bee" Arcee reminded Mirage as the two took off down the hallway.

Mirage took the lead, Bumblebee close in tow, Bumblebee knew Mirage was one the best stealthy wolves there was in the pack but the enviroment was different so theyhad to careful, Mirage sniffed around finding various sents as they continued down ugly grey cement hallways, the floors were covered with loose hey straws and dirt, their paw claws clicked on the floor as they continued, surprisingly no humans were in sight, so far.

"Hey Autodogs!" Blackout and Starscream snarled lunging at the two through their cell bars.

Mirage quickly headbutted Bumblebee out of the way to the other side where there were more cons lunging and reaching through their cell to get at Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee!" Mirage quickly jumped to Bumblebee's other side, and protectively escorted him to the middle of the hallway away from all cons.

"Well Optimus should be somewhere, if we found the cons, our pack must not be far" Mirage growled bearing his fangs at the cons as they cautiously trotted down the hallway of snarling cons.

"Bee I got his sent!" Mirage announced sniffing a blood stain on the floor, and taking off around a corner, seeing Optimus trying to be pulled back into his cell.

Bumblebee quickly sprinted after Mirage rounding the corner he ended up running into Mirage's butt.

"Mirage why did you stop?" Bumblebee asked walking to the front of Mirage.

"Shh!" Mirage quickly shushed the pup, Bumblebee's voice caught Optimus's attention.

"Come on mutt move!" The man trying drag Optimus in hissed trying to yanking on the stick around Optimus's neck.

Optimus growled and lunged at the man making him drop therod and screamin terror, Optimus snarled bearing his fangs, the fur on his back sticking up as he backed the man into a corner of the cage, the man cowered and cried Optimus was satisfied, he shookthe rope off of him and ran out the door to Mirage and Bumblebee, just as the leader man rounded the opposite corner with three other men.

"THE HELL, GET THEM YOU FOOLS!" The leader yelled watching the three wolves run down the hallway and around the corner.

"YouAutodogs are insae!" Starscream yeled as the three booked it past them.

"Cut them off they're heading to laboratory" the uncle ordered his men.


	21. Time for a plan

"How did you two get out!?" Optimus asked as Mirage and Bumblebee ran beside him down the halls.

"We were small enough to fit through our cage and escape" Bumblebee answered as they ran past empty cells.

"That's good to know, now we need to find the others and an exit!" Optimus gasped as a wall of humans stood in their way.

"Go back!" Optimus barked as they slid on the ground and turnned around only to find more humans but with weapons.

"Tranq the big one rope the other two. and throw them back in their cage!" The leader of the humans ordered, the man with the tranquilizer quickly did what he told and tranquilized Optimus.

"Pa!" Bumblebee yelped as he was suddenly pulled back by the rope stick again as he watched Optimus fall to the ground.

"Let us go!" Mirage snarled thrashing around trying to break free of the leash.

"Take them to their cell and see how they escaped!" The leader yelled as his nephew ran up.

"Uncle what's going on!?" Sam asked running up to his uncle gesturing at the red and blue wolf laying asleep on the floor.

"Damn mutts escaped their cages!" Uncle growled shaking his head as Bumblebee and Mirage were pulled back into their cage.

"Wait was that the same yellow one from earlier, he was half dead when I saw him!?" Sam asked in surprise, changing the subject, seeing how perfectly healed the wolf was.

"Yes, you see Sam they are some sort of alien wolf, and we are going to find out how and why!" Uncle replied wrapping an arm around his nephew.

"You go ahead, but you watch yourself uncle, if they're able to heal that well, who knows what their fighting skills are like agains an human" Sam warned his uncle as he pulled away.

"That's what funs are for!" Uncle replied sinisterly.

"Yeah but one survived a gun shot, remember, this will bite you back" Sam said before leaving down the hallway.

"Pah... we'll find their weakness, somehow..." Uncle scoffed walking the opposite direction.

"Holy crap!" One man said in surprise, catching Sam's attention.

"Look at those bars, they're bent!" Another man gasped as Sam approached.

"Look those teeth marks, there's no possible way these wolves did that!" The first man scoffed in shock, looking at the twins who were bearing their fangs at them.

"We gotta go tell the boss!" The second man said running off down the hallway with the other man, like a chicken.

Sam crouched and examined the bars, he went to touch and feel the bars, before he felt breath and a low rumbling growl above him.

Sam slowly looked up to be eye to eye with striking icy blue eyes, Mirage growled and continued to stare down the teen, being as intimidaiting as possible, striking fear into the boy.

"You've got icy blue eyes too, but not mixed with baby blue" Sam thought out loud as he slowly positioned himself in a sqwat, as Mirage growled louder for every movement.

"...I...it's ok boy..." Sam stuttered trying to soothe the red and black wolf.

Mirage continued to growl giving a small lunge, but not moving an inch closer to the boy.

"It's ok boy, I wont hurt you..." Sam continued to coo, this time reaching his hand out to pet Mirage.

Mirage gave a quiet growl and moved his head away bearing his teeth everytime the boy tried to pet him, Mirage knew it wouldn't be very Autobot like if he bit the the boy who was offeringnhis kindness, so he resisted and let off warning growls, he still did not trust any of the humans.

Bumblebee watched from the back ground, and decided to trott over to see the boy but ended up being snarled at by Arcee, who told him to get back.

"Sam!" the sudden voice starttled Mirage and caused him to turn his head and snarl at the incomming humans.

"Get back!" Uncle shouted kicking Mirage's head back in the cell.

Mirage yelped and stumbbled backwards into the twins who helped him get stable, they then turned their heads and growled at the evil Uncle.

"What were you thinking trying to pet that beast, look what they did to the bars with their teeth, if they can chew that, they can certainly snap your hand off!" The uncle scolded Sam pointing at the ruined cell bars.

"Uncle he wasnt going to hurt me I swear, he was just checkong me out" Sam said trying to excuse his way out.

"Friendly or not, these are wild animals, they will hurt and kill you!" Uncle growled.

"Move these mutts to a different cell!" Uncle ordered waving his arm.

"Should we seperate them or what sir?" One of six men asked.

"Seperate, put the female with the silver one, put but the identical ones together, and... does that small red one... he has the icy blue eyes as well, slightly differen't but, put the two with the icy blue eyes together" uncle ordered as the men took the wolves to their seperate cells across from eachother.

"Come Sam, you have to clean the other cells" Sam's uncle said, escorting the teen down the hall and away from the wolves.

"There, hopefully they wont chew on these bars either" One man said as they walked off after loking the six up.

"Don't keep your hopes up!" Sunstreaker and Sideswipe deviously grined and growled as the humans left.

"Aw primus, I wish these floors were dirt, I'd be digging our way out right now" Jazz whined pacing back and forth.

"Well we are going to have to find the pack an launch an attack on the humans, these humans are trying to hurt us, we need to reserve our energy and attack and escape" Arcee replied to Jazz's whining.

"I agree but how are we supposed escape if everything looks the same in this place!?" Jazz continued to whine to the navy blue female.

"What if we befriend someone who does know the place and will help us escape?" Bumblebee suggested to the four.

"That's not a bad idea, that boy seemed interested in you two runts, it should be easy if you warm up to him" Jazz replied wagging his tail.

"Yeah it shouldn't be to hard" Arcee and the twins agreed.

"Yeah, so you in Mirage?" Bumblebee happily asked wagging his tail, playfully bowing beside Mirage.

"No way am I getting buddy buddy with a human!" Mirage growled bearing his teeth.


	22. Becoming likable

"But Mirage, he went to pet you first, don't you think you have to bond with him a bit?" Bumblebee said sitting next to the red and black wolf.

"Just cause he tried to wipe his filthy human hands on me, ha, yeah right!" Mirage scoffed swaying his tail.

"That's alright Mirage, Bumblebee is cute enough on his own to make every human on Earth love him!" Sideswipe teased recieving a snicker from his brother, and a growl from Mirage.

"Mirage you don't have to like him, just act all cute and pretend to like him, for the sake of the pack, please" Arcee begged the red stubborn wolf.

"Fine whatever, we just need to talk to the others and it will be easy to get out of here" Mirage sighed giving in.

"Altight plan goes into action as soon as the boy comes back" Jazz happily announced sitting next to the cell door.

"Might take a while, I wouldn't waist time sitting there" Mirage scoffed going to the back of his and Bumblebee's cell, and flopping down on the ground, laying on his side.

"Lets wrestle!" Bumblebee playfully growled nipping at Mirage's ear.

"Look I'd love to Bee, but we are suppposed to look miserable, how else are we supposed to make the human help us, if we look like we are having fun?" Mirage sighed pulling his ear out of Bumblebee's mouth.

"Well he's not here now Mirage" Bumblebee slyly remarked sitting with a giant smile.

"Who knows they're probably watching our every move, I don't trust this place" Mirage continued to refuse the offer to play.

"Look at that, I know wolves comunicate through body language, but look at that, it's like watching an animal movie where they talk with their mouths" Uncle said, from where he sat watching a surveillance video for Mirage and Bumblebee's cage, from one of the many tv screens.

"But boss, all that's coming fron them is barking" One of the working men replied staring at the same video.

"These mutts are planing something they talk just as good as you and I do, just in their own damn language" Uncle snapped focusing on the wolves on th screen.

"Alright..." The man replied, wondering if the uncle was crazy.

"Whatever, lets go get the biggest ones from each pack and test them" Uncle sighed throwing his arms up and leaving the room with the man, walking past Sam, who was heading back to Bumblebee.

"So where do think we are outside this place?" Sideswipe asked his twin brother, lifting his head from where he lay on the cold ground.

"Don't know, for all we know we could be in some alien territory" Sunstreaker replied, resting his two front paws and his head on Sideswipe's back.

"Shh, human!" Arcee warned, hearing footsteps comming down the hallway.

"Mirage, Bee, take your places, if it's the kid he's heading for you first" Jazz whispered standing by the cell door with Arcee.

"Remember cute and cuddly Mirage" Arcee bearly growled her reminder as the human stopped in the middle of the hall by all their cells.

Bumblebee could tell by the scent that it was the boy, Bumblebee curiously walked over to the cell door, perky curious ears and tail stopping infront of the cell door, the human boy crouched down to be level and this time greeted Bumblebee differently.

"You again huh, look at you, all perfectly healed up, how do you do it?" Sam talked and cooed to Bumblebee as he smiled at him.

Bumblebee whined giving a small tail wag, flantening his ears, he took a few steps forward, telling the human he was beginning to trust him.

"You're a friendly little fellow aren't you?" Sam cooed reaching out to pet Bumblebee, who in response rubbed his head against the humans hand.

"Not that you are really little being a dire wolf runt, you and the red one are average size of a developing grey wolf pup" Sam chuckled taking both hands and petting Bumblebee's soft fur.

Bumblebee wagged his tail excitedly even licking the humans hands recieving more giggles from the teenage human.

"Here, brought you guys treats, I know meals are going to be limitted for you guys" Sam said taking out a bag of cooked bacon he took from breakfast, giving Bumblebee a few pieces.

"That smells good..." Mirage thought out loud, as he trotted over to check out the treats the human was giving.

As soon as Mirage approached, Bumblebee submissively tucked his tail between his legs, keeping his head lowered moving out of Mirage's way, being respectful to the higher ranking wolf.

"Hey there's enough for all of you know need to hide" Sam said not understanding the submissive behaviour.

When Bumblebee tried to approach again, Mirage growled bearing his teeath at the yellow and black pup, telling the human what was going on.

"Oh, he was just being respectful and submissive, I see" Sam thought out loud, finally understanding the behaviour.

Mirage then sniffed Sam's hand through the bars, nudging it with his cold nose, trying to get at the bacon.

"Now you're all friendly now that I have food huh?" Sam laughed feeding Mirage the bacon while patting his head, Mirage wagged his tail and licked the boys hand clean in response to the petting.

The twins across from them jumped and emitted excited whines, jumping around their cage excitedly, waiting for their turn to get some bacon.

"Aren't you guys energetic, your hungry I'm geussing" Sam laughed turning around, seeing Sideswipe leap over his brother.

"Twins huh" Sam said feeding the two bacon, while observing the same patterns but different colours on their fur.

Arcee and Jazz whimpered impatiently, Arcee letting out a short excited howl grabbing the boys attention.

"Haha, howling for food there girl?" Sam chuckled giving Arcee and Jazz some bacon.

Arcee barked and wagged her tail in reply to the boys comment, letting him pet her, Bumblebee then yipped and began to paw Mirage playfully.

"Bee I said no playing" Mirage lowly growled at Bumblebee as the yellow pup bounced around.

"I know, but if he see's us grow unhealthy he will want to release us even more!" Bumblebee replied with a playful bark.

"Bumblebee's right, so enjoy this treat for now, we don't eat anything that's given to us" Arcee agreed telling the boys the game plan.

"Ffffine, yay starvation again" The twins sighed rolling their eyes.

"You guys are awesome, but I got to go before my unvle finds me interacting with you guys" Sam said getting up and walking away.

"Good..." Mirage said watching the human leave down the hallway.

"Oh come on Mirage put more effort into your act, it was almost believable" Jazz tried to encourage his friend.

"Whatever fine, I don't have to like it though..." Mirage scoffed looking at the grey wall behind him.


	23. Silent if not bothered

"Optimus, you're up good" Ratchet sighed with relief as Optimus slowly opened his eyes.

"Ratchet I saw Bumblebee and Mirage, they got out" Optimus gasped, jumping up to his paws, feeling really dizzy Optimus quickly laid back down in defeat.

"Whatever those humans injected you with, has decreased your judgement, and put you off balance, by the smell of it, it's nothing permanent, and should ware off soon" Ratchet said, giving Optimus his examintation intel.

"Well from what I've heard from the chatter, they didn't get to far" Ironhide scoffed, from where he sat guarding the cell door.

"This is no place for our pack we must find a way out, and fast" Optimus sternly told the two elderly wolves.

"I couldn't agree more, it's only a matter of time before I decide to tare apart a human, especially that leader of theirs" Ironhide growled bearing his fangs, the fur on his back rising.

"Hopefully it will not have to come to that old friend" Optimus sighed, resting his large head on his paws.

It was slowly turning night, and the testing started to slow down, as everything was shutting down for a rest, the sounds of vicious snarling and snapping echoed down the hall of captured Direwolves, as three men struggled to pull a Decepticon down the hallway to it's cage.

"Oh yeah, he's a feisty one!" the handler laughed trying to control the large wreckless wolf.

"Humph sounds like the humans are struggling to grasp someone" Ironhide snorted lifting his head from his paws, as Ratchet and Optimus walked over to the cell bars to see.

The large wolf deep sea metalic blue, and black wolf with dark violet streams going down and across his body, snarled and growled using his entire body to push the men away, and tug the stick rope out of the handlers hand, that was his chance he quickly charged down the hallway, zooming past Optimus and the old ones, only a couple cells down he stopped and tried to open Megatron's cell to free his leader.

"Soundwave!?" Optimus and Ratchet gasped, finally getting a chance to realize who the aggressive wolf was.

"Thought Megatron would finally loose i... Soundwave!?" Ironhide snapped just as shocked as the Optimus and Ratchet, jumped to his paws and saw the spy desperately trying to open the leaders cage.

"Gotcha!" A man said grabbing the lead by surprise, while Soundwave was distracted.

"No!" Megatron snarled trying to grab the man with his paws, through the cell bars.

"Here throw him in this one!" the second man suggested, pointing at Optimus's cell.

"Like hell!" Ironhide snarled bearing his large shining fangs at Soundwave.

"They have blue eyes idiot, they'll tear eachother apart" The third man reminded, shaking his head in disagreement.

"Oh well what's one to spare, if he survives the night, then we have something to talk about in the morning" The handler shrugged, forcefully pushing Soundwave into the cell with Optimus, Ratchet, and Ironhide, with the help of the second man.

"There have fun" The man snickered, leaving with the other men.

Ironhide wasted no time, in grabbing and throwing Soundwave by the scruff to the ground and pinning him.

"Optimus if you or your mindless brute, kill or seriously injure Soundwave, I will tear your pups in your pack limb from limb!" Megatron threatened, seeing his most loyal companion beeing pinned by the large black and grey wolf.

"Ironhide back off" Optimus growled with a sigh, raising his tail and bearing his teeth, and standing over the Decepticon, asserting his dominance.

Ironhide released the younger wol and backed away allowing Optimus to handle the new cell mate.

Soundwave whimpered, his ears flat on his head, his body pressed to the ground, having his head between his paws and looking straight ahead at the brick cement wall.

"Don't try anything funny, and we should be fine!" Optimus growled, lowering his head, snapping his teeth near Soundwave's muzzle.

Soundwave was a wolf of very few words, and only spoke when having to report something, he gave warning growl at the prime, all he just wanted was some breathing room, that was what his growling was about, he did not bear his teeth or threaten the blue and red wolf.

Optimus gladly honored the spys wishes, and backed off, knowing Soundwave knew he was not messing around.

Soundwave then slowly got up, tail between his legs, and keeping low to the ground, Soundwave slunk his way over to a cold corner in the back of the cell, and curled up into a ball facing the left wall of the cell.

"I don't trust him, you can't see what he's looking at" Ironhide lowly growled, throwing his ears back in an agressive manner, and showing some of his teeth.

"He's facing the wall Ironhide..." Ratchet sighed with his eyes closed, he rested laying next to Ironhide, who was sitting up and staring down Soundwave.

"You can't see his eyes..." Ironhide continued to growl and complain about their new cell mate.

"I know sometimes it's hard to see them with that mask, but get over it Ironhide, get over it!" Ratchet admitted, that trying to see Soundwave's deep blood red eyes, is a little tough when his face was a pitch black mask.

"I will not, it's a Decepticon, a highly trained one, he could kill us while we're sleeping!" Ironhide growled deep within his chest, at the spy in the corner.

"Enough out of both of you, now rest!" Optimus tiredly spoke, having his eyes closed, as he lay on his side and rested.

Soundwave sighed, at the stupid conversation/argument about him, drooping his ears he curled into a tight ball, closing his eyes, and hiding his mask under his bushy deep sea blue tail, with dark violet streaks, Soundwave didn't care for them, there was three of them and one of him, he wasn't willing to start a fight, and Megatron never liked him to fight with out him to be there.

"There he's going to sleep to, now shut up" Ratchet hissed throwing his ears back in annoyance, watching Soundwave curl up in a tight fluffly ball, and fall asleep.

"Whatever!" Ironhide growled, dropping to the floor next to Ratchet, and resting his head on his massive paws.

Meanwhile Mirage was acting wrestless in his cell he shared with Bumblebee, pacing back and forth, emitting small quiet whimpers, annoying Arcee and Sunstreaker.

"Mirage why are you pacing around?" Arcee finally growled in annoyance, getting half way up.

"Nothing I just can't rest, I feel uneasy" Mirage replied, sitting down and drooping his ears and head.

"Ok, so what's troubling you so much, that you have to keep me from my beauty rest?" Sunstreaker yawned, looking over to the red and black wolf.

"I have this crazy idea... but I don't know if it will work..." Mirage sighed looking at the cement hay covered ground.

"Anything goes, we're trying to escape, by any means necessary" Arcee said, showing some interest in Mirage's thoughts.


End file.
